


Long Time Traveler

by Vicky19



Series: What If Kelly Gibbs Was Alive [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Legacies (TV 2018), NCIS, Outlander (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, BAMF Kelly Gibbs, BAMF Shannon Gibbs, Canary Wharf Battle, Council Of Earth, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, French Quarter, Gen, Kelly is a time traveler, Kelly is a witch, Kelly is alive, Kelly time travels, M/M, Multi, Multi-Era, NCIS - Freeform, New Orleans, Pandemics, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Post-Battle of Canary Wharf, Quarantine, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, intergalactic politics, makeshift virus similar to COVID 19, mention of pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky19/pseuds/Vicky19
Summary: Shannon and Kelly should have been dead but what if Kelly was saved and taken to be raised by her uncles?What secrets does Shannon's family have? How will Gibbs react when he finds out? How will he find out? What do aliens, time travel, witches, vampires, werewolves, virus, and a pandemic has to do with this?Will Gibbs and Kelly manage to rekindle their father and daughter relationship?How will Team Gibbs react to Kelly being alive? How does Ducky know Kelly? Why is Kelly being called Valerie Claire?What does the Mackenzie, Fraser and Murray Clans have to do with Kelly and Shannon?
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie & Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Jemmy MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jemmy Mackenzie / Original Female Character, Jethro Gibbs & Kelly Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs/Shannon Gibbs, Jimmy Palmer/Breena Slater, Stefan Salvatore/Valerie Tulle, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: What If Kelly Gibbs Was Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018369
Kudos: 4





	Long Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a story I made about my various ideas of fanfictions consisted of "what if Kelly Gibbs was alive". I hope you like them! Keep in mind it's AU and many things were changed from cannon in order to fit the story!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kelly and Shannon Gibbs died in 1991.

But in order to understand what is happening we have to go back in time, decades back more like centuries.

Long time ago back in 1860s there was a family called the Salvatores, consisted of a father, mother and two brothers. Lily Salvatore left them in an attempt to flee her abusive husband and father of her children leaving them behind. Then we have the piece of shit father that no words are worthy to be mentioned. Then we have the brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

Stefan met Valerie Tulle in 1863 and she became pregnant with their child just before Lily Salvatore turned her.

The thing no one but Valerie and Lily knew was that Lily was shocked to see that even after Valerie’s transition to a Siphoner and Vampire-Witch thanks to her Gemini Coven’s relation, she carried the baby to term but knew that she couldn’t raise it.

Lily helped her give birth and gave it up for adoption once they made sure it was no hybrid baby and let it grow old under the name Marisa Valerie Fraser Mackenzie adopted daughter of Jeremiah Mackenzie and his wife, Mabel Oswald.

The story of Jeremiah’s grandparents and parents was one of time travel through magical stones, destiny and romance. His and Mabel’s was one of time travel through magical stones, destine, romance and aliens.

Jeremiah Mackenzie grew up hearing stories of his grandma Claire’s and of his parents’ and even had traveled to the future with his family when he was younger due to his sister’s heart condition but then they turned back because they felt lonely in the future.

Jeremiah grew older when one day as he was returning from hunting with his male cousins they saw a woman by the famous stones, he and his family had used in the past to go to the future. She looked lost and terrified, dressed oddly and looking disorientated.

He walked up to her asking if she was alright and she aimed a weird weapon at him, being an automatic rifle.

“Did you come from the stones?” Jeremiah asked gently holding his hands in surrender while his cousins run back home to let the family know of a new coming outlander.

Mabel had nodded and her brown eyes looked at his eyes. When finally settling down and warmed up Mabel told them she was coming from the year 2009 causing everyone who knew about the stones gasp, no one further than 1970s had made it through.

Mabel told them she was patrolling the area where her and her Unit were stationed in Afghanistan when she saw four circular stones and she heard what sounded like an F16 flying over it and before she knew what was going on she got sucked in.

Jaime, Young Ian and Fergus were shocked with the prospect of a woman in the Army.

“I’m not in the Army, I’m a Marine and these men I left behind were my men, my Unit, I need to go back, there’s a war to fight!” Mabel had said loudly, proudly and with a hint of protectiveness in her tone.

“Alright, we will find a way, now you must rest.” Claire has said kindly and softly realizing how hard it must still be being a woman in the armed forces even for her back in 1940s.

Mabel and the Frasers had tried to make her cross the stones again but to no avail, her hands would stop on top of the stone like it was nothing special but a rock.

Mabel was forced by circumstances to adjust to life in the 1780s. Jeremiah had taken a liking in the poor woman and kept her company and guided her through life of that ear while enjoying hearing stories about the life in the 21st century. Amanda, Jeremiah’s sister, also took a very huge liking in the woman and Mabel as a thanks for the Frasers’ hospitality she helped as much as she could around and taught all the women on the ridge some useful combat moves yet more combat taught to Amanda and Jeremiah. Jaime, Young Ian, Brianna and Roger with Claire were all watching as Mabel would spar with the most experienced men on the Ridge and most times she would win.

Also, she was taught how use a shot gun by Jaime.

In the midst of everything a year went by and Mabel had tried to go back through the stones and again nothing. Disappointed and in despair she returned to the Ridge and continue pretending to be part of that world. Two years in Mabel and Jeremiah had started dancing around their romantic feelings for one another. And during Christmas celebrations Jeremiah proposed to Mabel and the wedding happened during July having a yearlong engagement since Mabel felt uncomfortable marrying someone she barely knew and didn’t know if they were compatible and needed time “dating” him.

After the wedding night Jeremiah took Mabel back to the stones to try to cross together seeing how sad Mabel was and how hard she was trying to hide it. Mabel was astonished and cried from happiness at how thoughtful her new husband was and they attempted to cross managing just enough only to end up not in the 21st century but in 1860. Almost one hundred years into the future, a century into the future!

Shocked both run to the Ridge and saw Amanda’s great granddaughter, Isabel and their rest of their descendents. Isabel had told her that her grandmother and all the others had been warned to expect them. Jeremiah broken by the realization that his entire family were dead and gone crumbled mentally. Mabel did her best to support him as they took a cabin in the furthest from the Ridge too painful to look at when Isabel told them that River Run was ran by her brother as a replacement owner since Jeremiah who originally inherit it was gone and they had a legal right to take over once legal papers of their existence were created.

So, Jeremiah became Jeremiah Fraser Mackenzie the second, great grandson of himself in a sense to cover up the existence of time travel.

So, Jeremiah and Mabel took over River Run yet per Mabel’s demands they freed their slaves and hired them instead paying them fair wages and housing them on the grounds in better conditions than previously. That caused a lot of upheaval by other aristocrats but Jeremiah paid them no mind and Mabel and him protected their stuff as best as they could.

Three years in their new lives in 1863 both had given up the dream of returning to their times and had made a home and got acquainted with the newer generations of the Fraser-Mackenzies and Murrays. They decided they wanted to try for children so they started, after two miscarriages the couple turned towards adoption putting an ad to a bunch of newspapers.

They met with a Lily Salvatore and Valerie Tulle who wanted to give their newborn baby up saying how this baby was Lily’s granddaughter and Valerie’s daughter and how the living conditions both women faced weren’t for a child. Mabel and Jeremiah agreed to adopt the little girl and make sure to sent letters every year reporting back to Valerie about her daughter’s growth. Valerie smiled and said that she too would send letters towards the little girl and to name her Marissa, Valerie’s mum’s name.

Mabel and Jeremiah named their daughter Marissa Valerie Oswald Fraser Mackenzie in an attempt to pay homage to all the branches in the family. Just two years in raising Marissa, Mabel finally became with child and gave birth to a girl and they named her Brianna Claire. When Marissa was five and Brianna was three Mabel gave birth to a boy and named him Jaime Roger and then a year later Mabel gave birth again to twins and they named them Amanda Marsali and Ian Fergus.

So, Jeremiah and Mabel had five kids in total, Marisa Valerie, Brianna Claire, Jaime Roger, Amanda Marsali and Ian Fergus Oswald Mackenzie. The family lived happily until Marissa started showing signs of magic at the age of sixteen.

Mabel having heard stories about witches, vampires and werewolves her whole life and knew they were real she looked for answers in books on how to help her daughter learn and master her powers.

She came into a contact with a Bennett witch who working for them and she started teaching Marissa. The name of the Bennett witch that helped young Marisa was Gabriella Bennett. Jeremiah and Mabel paid Gabriella extra for the lessons to Marissa.

Years went on and the kids grew up and Marissa became a powerful and respected witch and she got married to the Sinclair railroad family and had seven kids herself. When she was 26 years old she managed to perfect a spell that would get her own mother to return to 2009 for one last time but Mabel had said she was too afraid that her Unit thought she deserted them and run away so seeing a 51 year old Mabel would change that.

It would raise more questions about where she’s been the past 28 years and that NCIS shouldn’t be made aware of the existence of time travel or supernatural beings, Mabel was safer staying in 1889. Yet Marisa having a feeling it would be needed she started fixing watches that with magic could be used to open portals. Marissa seemed to be a very intelligent woman and her husband who was a Professor of Mathematics didn’t stop her, he taught her everything he knew and together they studied newer equations and theories they even went into Physics and Chemistry.

Richard Sinclair, learned of the Mackenzie/Fraser gift and Marisa’s Gemini magic two years into their marriage when Marissa woke up terrified for her youngest sister Amanda who was in labor and was by herself in River Run. As Richard and Marissa rode to River Run in a day they caught Amanda just as her contractions had started. Amanda questioned her eldest sister how she knew and Marissa just said I had a dream and Amanda thanked the Spirits of the Ancestors instead of God.

Then Amanda’s husband who was part of the Cherokee tribe had also a dream about his wife’s labor so he rode earlier that day to bring their Chief to River Run since the newlyweds were house sitting while Jaime Roger, the Laird, was gone for business in Canada and the rest of the family were in Fraser’s Ridge or New York or Edinburgh.

Mabel was an avid protector of First Nations tribes and tribes trusted Jeremiah thanks to his relation with Young Ian a former Mohawk Clansman and a very respected man in the area, they hadn’t realize that this man they were referring to was in fact Jeremiah’s uncle and not grand-uncle as Jeremiah made everyone believe but it worked, his memory and honor were still useful for diplomacy and Jeremiah liked that. It benefitted the area and the First Nation tribes too.

Amanda had married into the Cherokee tribe against Jeremiah’s warnings about discrimination from other people but Amanda paid them no mind, she loved Adohi with her whole heart and she had agreed to live with him yet Adohi having taking a liking in Amanda’s family spoke to his tribe and they allowed them to live in North Caroline in Fraser’s Ridge and only to travel on holy days to spend them with the tribe and Adohi worked the land and had started to manage the trading of goods between his people and the people of North Caroline and surrounding areas.

It was then that Richard figure out the magic behind the family he wasn’t all that shocked revealing that he too had spiritual experiences and believed his wife and her family and embraced them. He educated himself in magic too.

Years went by and Richard’s and Marissa’s children; Jillian Mackenzie Sinclair, Helen Mackenzie Sinclair, Oswin Mackenzie Sinclair, Clara Mackenzie Sinclair, Thomas Mackenzie Sinclair, Rupert Mackenzie Sinclair were growing up and went on and had their own families.

And slowly the family moved and spread from North Caroline to New Orleans and Pennsylvania and others moved back to UK and Scotland changing their name to Oswald.

The New Orleans branch changed their name to Claire from Sinclair around 1900 while the Pennsylvania branch kept it Sinclair. Yet every time there was an Annual Glasgow Lands Scottish Festival the entire family would meet under the branches of Mackenzie, Fraser and Murray and celebrate their history and family.

In 1958, the family name Sinclair in the Pennsylvania branch had been lost and through marriages changed to Fielding that was when Joann Valerie Sinclair Fielding gave birth to Shannon Mabel Fielding.

And Shannon herself in 1986 gave birth to Kelly Claire Fielding Gibbs after her marriage to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Shannon and Kelly were meant to be dead in 1991 when suddenly as Kelly felt the bulled pierce her arm and the car to crash on the side of the road a woman with brunette hair came rushing towards her and picking her up.

Taking her away from the explosion that occurred seconds later. Kelly than woke up inside a room with high tech medical equipment and saw the face of her savior. Her cousin Clara Oswin Oswald smiling down at her.

“Auntie Shannon warned me about the accident. You’re safe, you’re amongst family.” Clara said with a calming and soft tone as Kelly grasped her hand in an attempt to calm her youngest cousin. Shannon and Kelly had gone to the clan festival while Gibbs was away and that was where Kelly met everyone for the first time.

She needed a family now more than ever.

Kelly that day learned the world of the supernatural unfortunately Kelly came from Marissa’s branch which meant she was a Gemini and a Salvatore witch and the witch branch took her under their wing and legally changed her name with a small amount of magic to make it easier and Kelly Gibbs was now known as Valerie Claire and taken to the Sinclair branch in New Orleans that were called 1900s up until now.

She was told that Shannon had dreams about Pedro Hernandez but she knew she had to stop it, do her duty as a citizen and end the cartel or try to end it. She spent months grieving her mum’s death and the fact that her dad was also hurt and probably dying.

She never received news of his recovery until a couple months later Clara visited her for a couple days as a vacation with her friend, Doctor John.

Kelly wasn’t raised like her new cousin, Davina, since in Kelly’s opinion Davina was groomed for the Harvest. The Claire family had stray far away from Mabel’s and her children’s ways of practicing magic, they had gotten greedy and aggressive and the moment the name change happen and they moved away.

Kelly was of the family branch that never strayed away from Mabel’s ways. And for that this side of the family didn’t like how Kelly clung to them and never let go.

She found witches who taught her pure magic.

It was around Christmas when Kelly learned that her dad survived and was working with NIS. She wanted to see him but Doctor John and Clara told her she wasn’t meant to return to her dad. Confused Kelly started asking questions and as an eight-year-old and she was done following the Elder’s orders…like her mum and dad would have wanted her.

That day on Christmas night Kelly sat down and wrote a letter to her dad not revealing who she was and then before she knew it she was writing 365 letters, for months she wrote letters which took her for an entire year, she was done and then she searched for random addresses and sent those letters. Those letters were identical to one another yet had small things unique that she felt it was needed and then used the address and sent the letters to people she thought they needed to hear it. And send one to her dad. She will hold that tradition for the rest of her life, writing letters and sending them to random addresses and one to her dad, never revealing who she was.

She didn’t feel comfortable questioning the family that had took her in, she was lucky she wasn’t dead and she was loved and had a roof over her head and food in her belly. That Christmas she learned that Doctor John was an alien named the Doctor and she was taken for the first time, time traveling. That the beginning of a life of Kelly Gibbs being a time traveler and in turns became part of UNIT and TORCHWOOD and she even became an agent at a very young age. It ran in the family.

She traveled in so many places and met various versions of the Doctor and his companions. She even started studying more into her bloodline and met with her ancestor Valerie and track down Sarah Salvatore and warned her about the supernatural and even taught her a lot of things regarding protection.

When she met Valerie Kelly secretly suggest Jeremiah and Mabel to her from the bunch of applicants. She had put herself in Valerie’s circle of trusted friends revealing that she was a fellow witch. She stayed in Mystic Falls in 1862 up until Valerie gave birth in 1863, she was with Lilly and Valerie when they gave Marissa to the Mackenzie couple. Kelly revealing later that night to Jeremiah and Mabel who she truly was and from when and also let them know what was Valerie’s fate and why yet urged them to keep writing the letters because it helped the following generations keep track of their ancestors. Mabel and Jeremiah did as they had promised to Valerie having Kelly’s warnings in mind.

After her time in Mystic Falls and North Caroline she returned to the 21st century and from there she warned Davina of what she had overheard her mother and other witches what was the plan with the Harvest but Davina refused to believe it. By now Kelly was a twenty five years old and working full time with UNTI and TORCHWOOD and she was traveling with the doctor and her team all over the world.

It was after the Harvest happened that Kelly marched into the attic of the church were Davina and Marcel were and Davina rushed to her apologizing.

“I told you what they were planning why wouldn’t you listen to me, cousin? WHY?” Kelly yelled loudly at her last witchy survivor. Most of the Fieldings had stopped practicing magic over 90 years.

“Who are you?” Marcel asked confused.

“I’m her cousin, Kelly Gibbs…you might know me better as Agent Valerie Claire…I’m supposed to be dead but I was saved by our other cousin Clara…Mexican drug cartel assassinated my mum and attempted with me…Pedro Hernandez if that name rings a bell?” Kelly said angrily and Marcel nodded then hugged her.

Confused Kelly looked at Davina and then Marcel.

“I know the Doctor, he speaks highly of you and told me to keep an eye on you. I did, I just didn’t know you were that Valerie…the supernatural grape vines talks about your heroics at saving our asses a bunch of time as whole planet. Thank you for that.” Marcel said grateful and Kelly blushed and nodded in welcome.

“Now, you hid my cousin from those witches while I try to calm the spirits.” Kelly said to Marcel and glared at Davina who obeyed and sat on her bed.

“What are you going to do?” Marcel asked afraid.

That was when Kelly told him of tribrid baby and her play in this. They agreed to pretend to be in opposite sides but in the end they would surprise Klaus by being his secret weapon.

During those years Kelly became close like a family to the Mikaelsons who were indeed surprised by her plan while still working missions all over time until just as Hope became eight years old a global pandemic started which halted any wars. Everyone in the community of supernatural beings calmed down and tried to help the human race in finding a cure for SARS-20-V2.

Kelly was given a mission to head to Washington DC with Torchwood clearance meaning she didn’t obey any governments’ laws yet she was listening to the Earth Council’s advice and Intergalactic Laws. Her mission was to head back to 2010 meaning she had ten years and top notch scientists from various time periods including 2030 and on in hopes on foreknowledge yet it was no use they were too fighting mutations of the same virus.

And like that Kelly found herself leaving in the same city as her father and she was terrified of bumping into him.

She looked a lot like her mum, red hair, blue eyes she looked like a copy of her mum but had her dad’s eyebrows and knows and some facial expressions as she was told by Jack who met her dad.

It was one of the many days she wrote her annual letters when they got a breakthrough but as she and her fellow team heard gunshots from next door.

“Wasn’t the guy living next to us a Marine, Carly?” Kelly had asked and Carly nodded as she closed the Microbiology book of hers.

Carly Van Cher, a Dutch scientist from 2020 with degrees in Microbiology, Biochemistry and Emergency Medicine.

Trevor Constance, a Cyprus-American doctor from the year 2080 specializing in epidemiology and biochemistry.

Those were two of the 20 scientists with her and 28 combat guards including her making of 48 people team all scattered all over US, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia working on the same project just not close enough to effect the timelines that much. They used warehouses in abandoned areas to meet up by teleporting and work or test solution while brainstorming happened via video chatting. They were getting constantly tested for the virus just in case one of them had it.

“Yes, he was, does that mean we are getting questions by your dad, Kelly?” Trevor asked a little distrustful and Kelly nodded.

Everyone called her Kelly even though in front of people and official juries she was refer to as Agent Claire or Ria…yet everyone in UNIT and Torchwood knew her story and she was already called Kelly or Valerie or Ria by family and friends in New Orleans that she turned to all the names.

“Well, here goes our sleep…” Carly sighed annoyed and Kelly laughed as she finished writing.

Kelly had also taken a Biology degree and a degree focused more on Social Anthropology and combined both BA for a PhD in Epidemiology through humanity combining her passion for history and human behavioral patterns and biology. She was a scientist and a combat guard but mostly let the others work on the virus she didn’t really know much about the current one yet from time to time she threw theories and ideas if she had. Her mission was to guard them first and foremost.

All the time travelers had a fallen asleep by the time NCIS got to scene when Gibbs knocked on their door, a sleepy Kelly and a grumpy Carly with a disoriented Trevor came to the door and Gibbs couldn’t help but smile at their disheveled state.

“Ria, you have ink on your cheek.” Carly said as she licked her thumb and tried to wipe in only for Kelly to duck away from Carly screaming;

“Germs you idiot!”

That was something Gibbs wasn’t ready to see and found amusing.

Then he focused on his job as he asked about the next door murder.

“I think all of us were asleep…me specifically I was asleep on that isle then I sneezed in my sleep and got this bruise which woke me up then I heard the gunshot. Thought I was dreaming it.” Kelly said half the truth, she had fallen asleep but hours after the gunshot.

When NCIS team showed up it had been 10 hours after the gunshot. While the trio fell asleep two hours after the gunshot, they had agreed on a story.

“I was in my room reading this book…at some point fell asleep yet didn’t hear the gunshot because I had headphones on with relaxing music.” Carly said as she showed her book and iPod.

“I was having a shower and I was shamelessly having a mini concert in there so didn’t hear anything…” Trevor said as the two girls laughed.

“At least you didn’t wake us up this time.” Kelly said chuckling and Trevor poked his tongue out.

“Mature…” Carly said chuckling.

Gibbs couldn’t help but be amused by the trio yet vexed him how calm they were.

He thanked them for their input and walked away only to stop for a moment by the door because with the corner of his eyes he saw Trevor launching at Kelly and tickling her asking if his singing voice was that bad and her reaction and facial expressions reminded him of his daughter.

“Did you know the Petty Officer Ruzek?” Gibbs asked them suspiciously.

“No, we never have seen him to be honest.” Carly said truthfully and Gibbs nodded then couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Kelly sitting on Trevor’s ribs as he slaps her shoulder.

He wished them good day and left them be.

The trio thanked their spiritual beings once the door closed and high fived then went back to bed.

It was couple of weeks later when Kelly was ordering takeout for 100 people since they were meant to meet at a warehouse for brainstorming and showcasing their process to the Council of Earth, when she sat by a chair waited as she was reading her book.

“Any good?” Gibbs’ voice made her jump and look at him. She was reading a historical biography of Van Gogh and with an analysis in his mental health and how it transferred to his paintings.

“Yeah! A true insight in his use of various shades of blue and yellows.” Kelly said smiling as she tried to calm her nerves.

“You’re waiting for a friend?” Gibbs asked her and she shook her head no.

“I’m waiting for my order. Did you follow me, Agent Gibbs?” She asked suspiciously and Gibbs laughed and shaking his head.

“No, I came to order too and saw you. So, your name is Ria?”

“It’s Valerie but I got nicknamed Ria because there are many Valeries in my family…it’s a family name.” Kelly said truthfully.

He nodded as he then left to go order his food then came back.

“You’re new in town?”

“Yes, I used to live in New Orleans and Cardiff sharing my time in between.” Kelly said truthfully.

Gibbs looked taken aback.

“So, you’re British?”

“No, but I have dual citizenship. I’m part Scottish though hailing from the Clan Fraser of Leoch…so maybe a little French too. But I was born here, United States I mean not DC.” Kelly said yet again truthful.

She knew that her mum never told her dad of her Scottish decent because the Fielding family wanted to forget they were related to Red Jaime and a Regulator well the newest generation didn’t want to be related to them, like the generation from 1900s.

She watched Gibbs order eight combos of foods and energy induced drinks.

“It will be a little late because we have a prior order and it’s very big, are you willing to wait sir?” The waitress named Alex, which Kelly felt that liked to be called they/them and not she or he since Alex was dressed in a very gender neutral clothing.

“Alright.” Gibbs sighed a little disappointed and return next to Kelly.

“Sorry…it’s my order that is big…” Kelly apologized and Gibbs looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

“I ordered around 100 combos of burgers and 2 BLTs…last minute brainstorming session with my college classmates and our teachers and it was my turn to buy the food.” Kelly said apologetically and Gibbs’ eyes widen.

“A hundred burgers? How many of you are there?” Gibbs exclaimed in shock.

“Well, forty eight students and twenty professors so that makes us around 68 people in total and we are going to be studying, correcting, adding or erasing and then brainstorming for hours so we need fuel and there’s no need to distract us because we run out of food. Better be prepared.” Kelly shrugged and Gibbs nodded agreeing.

“What project are you working on?” Gibbs asked her interested and Kelly sigh.

“It’s a hypothetical scenario of a global pandemic with a various that mutates every time it affects a person and copies their immune system defenses while at the same time rendering them useless against the very same virus. Its symptoms mirror of a common cold and pneumonia but you can be asymptomatic and drop dead in matter of four days, if you survive it you can’t smell or taste anything again. It damages that part of your tongue and nose also your lungs are severely scarred afterwards, my personal opinion is that is worse than the scarring caused by the Bubonic plague. I’m an epidemiology minor with biochemistry major if you haven’t realized it yet. This is our graduating thesis and dissertation for most of the students and our teachers are helping us before we present it in a room full of doctors and other scientists in two years…I got stress by just telling you…” Kelly said semi lying semi telling the truth and she got stress by thinking how far they were from cracking this virus.

Gibbs was confused yet worried this virus sounded impossible to beat.

“It sounds like this virus is unstoppable.” Gibbs noted and Kelly’s eyes widen.

“Bite your tongue! We will find a cure!” Kelly exclaimed and Gibbs’ eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” He asked confused.

“Sorry, it’s a saying my Greek friend and classmate, Fifi, it’s Fedora her full name, says when someone says something that might bring bad luck.” Kelly said with an embarrassing smile.

Fedora Maria Kalodimou was a fellow biochemistry scientist with Doctorate degree in Epidemiology and Biostatistics from the year 2065 an was granddaughter of Doctor Charalambos Kalodimou who for Kelly, he was one of the head Doctors in the front lines of trying to find a cure in 2020, his daughter Maria and Fifi’s mum, is only 14 years old in Kelly’s current timeline.

“Oh! Makes sense, you want to find the hypothetical cure but why are you doing this?” Gibbs asked her interested and Kelly sighed.

She never planned to have such a close contact with her dad and she had never lied this much to anyone nor said half of the truth.

“Why not? We live in a world that is reach peak when it comes to medical precautions and it’s historically proven that when one species reaches absolute Earth upgrades itself or fights back or strikes back whatever it needs to do judging how the species treated the planet and judging how are we treating the planet thus far and mass extinctions of species and the breakage of the food chain in the wild the Earth must find a way to recover all that it has lost. How you do that? Level playing field hence the mutation, creation or evolution of new stronger species or virus to cause mass extinction or bring the population down enough to give Earth some breathing room to regenerate. Basic evolutionary theory, Agent Gibbs. And because we are the weaker species no matter what we think we must be ready or at least aware of potential virus. How would humanity react to a global lockdown? How countries and markets can keep functioning when and if we are not allowed to be out in the streets or crammed up in the offices or run out of medical supplies because factories can’t keep up?” Kelly rambled with a fascinating glint in her eyes.

She lived for such things, she loved debating and analyzing and trying to find answers to what if questions!

Gibbs listened to her and his mind wondered how Valerie’s, Miss Claire’s, questions hit points that he as Agent felt were from experience…like she lived through this hypothetical ordeal saw the errors and now she was trying to prevent them from happening again.

“Have you witness anything this big?” Gibbs asked her challenging her.

“Yes, Hurricane Katrina, 2004 and my great grandpa the Spanish Flu during 1914. He died because he refused medication so that a fellow soldier can take it instead and return back to the battlefield, he survived the war and came to my family’s house to give his condolences to my grieving great grandma and my grandpa who was only eight at the time.” Kelly said with a sigh of sadness and looked at him in the eyes for a second before the drop of a cutlery inside the kitchen scared her and jumped a bit.

“Sorry to hear that.” Gibbs said truly sad but Kelly could see the wheels in his head turning. She knew that he was about to go research which of the households was hers that reported damage happening to them in 2004 and then try to dig more into her past…fuck…

Why didn’t she keep her mouth shut?

“Well, it happened.” Kelly said sighing as silence settled between them.

She sighed as she kept reading her book yet Gibbs kept studying her.

In Gibbs’ mind she looked exactly like his daughter only older and her features more spread out and older.

Just then Alex, the cashier, said;

“Valerie Claire’s order?!”

“That is me! Thank you! Quick question, I will be around for a while and I will be coming around here for awhile, what are your preferred pronounce?” Kelly said smiling kindly and a little nervous but then Gibbs saw Alex looking at her shocked and amazed with a few unspilled tears in her eyes welling up.

“It’s they/them…thank you so much! How did you know?” Alex said amazed.

“I could tell by your clothes. It’s gender neutral.” Kelly said smiling.

“Are you an alley?” Alex asked hopeful and Kelly smiled proudly.

“Actually yes but also I’m a member…I’m Valerie Claire, I got by her/she and I’m a Demisexual Bisexual, nice to meet you. I’m here if you need anything.” Kelly said smiling proudly and extended her hand for a handshake. Alex was now crying from happiness and went over the counter and hugged her. 

Gibbs watched shocked and confused…what are they talking about?

“Oh! You are so kind! Um…I’m Alex Wright and I go by them/they and I’m gay. It’s so nice to meet you too. Thank you!!” Alex said smiling as Kelly smiled happily.

“Thank you for not glaring at me for asking so many burgers. And again remember I’m here for you.” Kelly said smiling widely and Alex hugged her one more time saying it was nothing.

“If you ever want to come to the part of our community we meet every Saturday evening at this place.” Alex said as they wrote down an address at a piece of a napkin.

“Thank you! I might bring a few of my classmates who are also part of the community.” Kelly said smiling and Alex nodded as they went back to work.

Kelly smiled at Gibbs and grabbed her order and stored her book in her backpack and turned away and left the restaurant.

Kelly arrived at the warehouse where everyone was already waiting for her and they started brainstorming and showing their process this far. It was difficult since all of them were too afraid of cloning the virus and giving one to each team to test on they used a simulation of the virus and yet everyone was on high alert.

“Kelly! You okay?” Doctor Tom King asked her, a lead scientist and one of the bosses.

“No, I saw my father at the restaurant and I couldn’t shut up…didn’t blew up my cover but I came close…Any news?” Kelly said disappointed and hopeful at the same time.

After that she spent 20 hours with the entire stuff of brilliant minds trying to find a solution to their problem to no avail.

It was months later when Gibbs saw her again in the same restaurant since he too was pulling an all-nighter with his team on a case.

“Oh! Hello! How was your day thus far, Agent Gibbs?” Kelly asked kindly and Gibbs raised his eyebrows confused at the use of “thus” in her sentence.

“Thus far?” He asked amazed with a chuckle.

“Yep! So?” Kelly nodded seeming unfazed by the question.

“Tiring. Yours, Miss Claire?” Gibbs asked and she sighed.

“I think I’m seeing letters and numbers…I might end up wearing glasses because I’m reading too much instead of spending too much time in front a screen.” Kelly sighed as she then walked towards Alex and after greeted them she ordered three burgers one with onions and one with pickles and one with onions and pickles.

She thanked Alex and walked back towards Gibbs who was waiting for his order.

“Still trying to solve the hypothetical virus?” Gibbs asked and she nodded.

“Yep…and it makes me want to run over that wall hit my head through it because it might distract me from my already existing headache…I think Earth pulled a UNO reverse card and literarily unearthed some pre-historic germ then let a radioactive spider bite it and then unleashed it…and it’s hypothetical and our own Professors don’t give us any hints…they want to make it realistic you see…fuck that…sorry…” Kelly rambled annoyed yet Gibbs could see that the frustration and annoyance was real but what she was saying weren’t all that real or that honest. She was holding back.

“How about you hypothetically let the human race succumb to its distraction?” Gibbs asked her with a challenging tone raising his eyebrow.

Kelly stare at him with an unreadable expression.

“Nope, defeat isn’t an option…sorry Agent Gibbs I’m not in a state of mind to talk anymore. Sorry, have a nice night.” Kelly said in a hurried and disturbed tone. Just then Alex called her order and then Gibbs’.

Gibbs run after her but as he turned to the corner he saw her going she was nowhere to be seen!

Kelly rushed to her house and slammed the door shut causing Carly to look at her confused.

“Saw my dad again…his hypothetical suggestion is to let humanity perish! Agh! I can’t!” Kelly exclaimed as she pulled her hair and had a sarcastic tone as she slammed on the armchair.

Trevor came over and started rubbing her shoulders as Carly sighed.

“Maybe his right…the only things we haven’t suggested is radiation poisoning and letting natural selection take over.” Carly said disappointed too.

“No! No more radiation!” Trevor exclaimed angrily and both girls nodded agreeing with him.

“Maybe we should kill patient zero and the infected animals before it happens.” Kelly suggested and Trevor sighed.

“No, we can’t change too much of history by removing species, Doctor’s order when he assembled us.” Trevor said as he sat next to Kelly on the stool cushion that was there.

“Jack recruited us under the Doctor’s orders, Trev…” Carly said annoyed.

“So? No killing! And no radiation! Two simple rules.” Trevor said defensively.

The trio sighed in despair and they closed their eyes as they were not getting anywhere and Kelly felt herself getting distracted from the mission.

They couldn’t find anything that would help them.

Gibbs had tried not to get distracted from Valerie Claire and how much she looked like his deceased daughter and he had successed it but his gut wouldn’t leave him alone. It was telling him that there was something going on with this young woman.

Maybe she was in danger or something.

He decided to go check and that is how he found himself outside her apartment door having knocked many times with no answer and now he was breaking and entering because he was worried.

As he opened the door he found a normal house of three young adults, unwashed dishes and messy all over. He looked around but found only medical books and notebooks full of medical gibberish. Maybe her roommates were also Medical students.

As he entered the second feminine room he found this odd, calligraphy set and old fashioned ink, old books that looked be older than 200 years old carefully place in the library, he was too afraid to move them and damaging plausible historic achieves.

Then a bunch of photos caught his eyes on the library in front of the books placed, they were group photos all dressed in Scottish tunics and they were smiling while holding beers and the photo underneath said;

“Clan Mackenzie-Fraser-Murray.”

He chuckled remembering the mention of her being part Scottish and then saw other photos of Valerie with other people probably friends and family members yet no photo of her parents or guardian.

Then he saw a piece of paper on the floor, it was a letter;

**_Letter:_ **

**_Dear cousin;_ **

**_If you receive this it means we haven’t successed finding a solution and already half of earth has died. I’m sending you this because you must change tactics of approaching this!_ **

**_Don’t stick only to human resources! Use the ancestors’ medicine…_ **

**_I met Jenny and she told me to tell you this and that you’ll understand._ **

**_I don’t know what it means “use the ancestor’s medicine” when our ancestor used future knowledge…does that mean we must break protocol?_ **

**_Rupert says that things in Shanghai, Italy, France, Germany and Turkey are terrible they have run out of places to bury their dead and they are burning in them in mass ovens. China has stopped reporting back because they cases are too many to count._ **

**_Only magic will save us…could save us and I know I shouldn’t be asking you this but could it be possible that Jenny is giving us that key guided by Vastra? Is it some trigger code?_ **

**_Is even allowed to use magic to help the human race?_ **

**_I know the Doctor gave strict instructions to Jack who assembled all of you but all of us are struggling here…I know you are struggling there too but…_ **

**_Anyhow, If that letter find you, please remember, use our ancestor’s medicine. Whatever that means…_ **

**_With love and care,_ **

**_Your cousin Clara._ **

**_End of letter:_ **

Gibbs was confused and half thought that this was just a challenging to the hypothetical virus this professor had put Valerie’s class to solve…if that letter is real, excluding the mention of magic, is the hypothetical virus not so hypothetical?

Did he need to alert his team?

It was then that his phone rang and he and his team had a case, he pushed his worry of a virus and Valerie aside and left for NCIS HQ.

**_Three Hours Prior:_ **

Kelly finished two letters and she got up to go wash her hands off the ink when she sensed magic overload and before she could react a piece of paper fell on her bed.

She quickly washed her hands and rushed to check it out, seeing it was from Clara she called a meeting in the living room where she read the letter out loud to Carly and Trevor.

“So, is she giving us the okay to use vampire blood, werewolf venom and magic to treat a virus?” Trevor asked amazed and Kelly nodded excited and hopeful.

“How did the virus progress in your time?” Carly asked a little suspicious.

Everyone who was from the future knew how the virus had damaged the world and whatever process they made here wouldn’t affect their memories they would be faced with changes once they return to their times though.

So, Clara’s suggestion couldn’t be backed up by anyone from the future if they were asked if it worked.

“4,5 billions dead.” Trevor said with a haunted look in his eyes and Kelly rubbed his shoulder.

“So, you were down to 3,3 billion surviving humans.” Carly said amazed and horrified and Trevor nodded as his eyes watered. Kelly hugged him and Trevor started sobbing. Carly stood up and hugged him too as the trio remained like this.

Everyone had been hit by the virus, Kelly’s human friends’ were sick at the moment, Keelin who was Freya’s wife and a nurse was fighting in the front lines risking her health too even though she was a werewolf. She worried about her grandparents and the rest of her city.

They had a huge burden on their shoulders.

Carly had lost her brother to the virus and her mum.

Trevor had lost his entire family too, he grew up in foster care because of this.

“So?” Carly asked waiting for Kelly’s instructions since she’s the combat and the agent plus her cousin gave them the idea and the letter came to her.

“We call everyone from the base.” Kelly said and everyone nodded as quickly they packed everything they could or needed for the following hours. Kelly copied the letter and let the copy on her desk before packing the original one to read in front of the others when the wind of her twirling around made the letter fall to ground going unnoticed by Kelly herself.

And they left.

In the warehouse, in front of a huge screen connected in video chat with the various teams and timelines and even countries as Kelly read the letter again and suggested an idea;

“Okay, so hear my idea, we can separate the healing agent of the vampire blood and of the werewolf healing then we mix it with every known healing spell in witch history. We tested on both symptomatic and asymptomatic patients and we keep them a close watch. But here’s where things get tricky, witch remedies differ from town/city even to country, we add those too. Furthermore, immunity changes with altitude and weather so we take symptomatic and asymptomatic from different countries, towns and cities. Once we check for any allergies we test them and we keep them quarantined and we watch them. If four to twenty days don’t die or show symptoms then we have our cure. But we need to keep up with everyone not to die in a week since vampire agent is going to be in it and we do not need more vampires.” She said loudly and clearly and sure of herself.

Trevor and Carly watched her proudly and happy that they finally had reached some sort of conclusion.

“So, you came up with all of this in forty five minutes?” Dr. Connor Elis, the medical leader of the medical stuff of their team, he was from the year 2020 and Trevor’s foster dad.

“No, Dr. Elis, Trevor and Carly helped with this idea.” She said seriously and Trevor with Carly walked close to Kelly and they rubbed affectingly her shoulders.

“Alright, everyone, collect samples and tested your theory of it in your simulations. And send us your reports and we can test it in real life.” Dr. Elis said seriously and with urgency in his tone.

“Alright sir.” Trevor said seriously and nodded.

“Do we have any message from the Doctor?” Kelly asked the board of scientists and agents.

“No, Agent Claire. Miss Oswin’s letter was the closest we ever got to a second warning by him…maybe he allowed Vastra to tell Jenny who in turned told Clara and you.” Agent Antony Tyler-Smith, son of Rose Tyler and John Smith, a human copy of the Doctor’s tenth regeneration.

“Thanks, Tony.” Kelly said sighing in displeasure.

They ended the video call and Kelly turned and wiped her phone out and sighed.

“I’m going to New Orleans and I will ask from all my friends blood and so on. Carly, do you know any witches in Europe?” She stated and then asked Carly if for help.

“No, I don’t but Trevor does.” She said and Trevor nodded.

“I can travel all over Europe in a week with a Time Vortex, sounds good?” Trevor asked and Kelly nodded.

“Alright, we meet in a week here and we test it in our simulation just like Dr. Elis said. We are getting there, people!” Kelly said excited and the trio had a brief group hug before they separated.

“Carly, you stay behind and you keep up with the rest of the teams and their searches and keep in contact with us and them. Also, you keep the fort down and keep up to see if we have anything new happens, the Marine next door died as timeline said so.” Kelly said as Carly nodded and then she walked with Trevor into the other part of the warehouse where they had backup clothes, suitcases and even food that would be needed if they have to be locked in or runaway from this warehouse.

She started to pack up. She opened a portal and she walked into it teleporting herself to her apartment in New Orleans.

Then she put mask, gloves and her jacket and went to meet the Mikaelsons and asked them for their blood and anything witchy they could share.

She was hugged and pestered and asked how she’s doing and how was the search for a cure going when she broke the news.

In an instant Keelin and the Mikaelsons were offering their arms to draw the blood including her cousin and Keelin asked to have her blood drawn too.

Davina and Vincent brought all the healthy witches who after they heard Kelly they agreed to have their blood drawn and some even volunteer to get tastes with the cure.

It took two days, every supernatural and human sector were let to know into it the potential cure and people decided to help since everyone was tired of the people dying.

She was overwhelmed and amazed by how quickly everyone worked together and she smiled as she rested in her apartment.

“I heard you met your dad….Dr. Elis drops by every month to let us know how you are.” Davina said as she and Kol sat next to her and Davina hugged her eldest cousin.

And Kol rubbed Kelly’s back as she nodded.

“Well? The tea, cous-in-law?” Kol said as he tapped her leg and Kelly sighed.

“I almost puked everything to him about the virus…Kol did you check if he perished?” She asked terrified and Kol sighed;

“He’s doing okay, keep working and keeping himself safe although I think the conversation you had with him at the fast food and seeing the virus he’s suspicious of you and looked for you. He didn’t found you. So, he stopped looking.” Kol said and Kelly nodded and thanked Kol for taking the time to check.

Her and Kol didn’t have much interaction at first but after Freya and Elijah sacrificed Davina for their own family’s gain Kol and her became close allies and then friends and then a small family since Kol seems to have removed himself from the Mikaelsons but is always there for Hope and if something major happens…like a pandemic or an attack on the family. Kelly and Kol had worked hard on trying to bring Davina back and help keep Hope safe but in contrast with the others for them Davina was priority.

They worked through that problem in later years by focusing on their individual lives first and healing from past trauma on their own until the pandemic started.

It was during the afternoon while she debriefed Carly, Dr. Elis and checked in with Trevor who was in Northern Ireland now.

Back in the past, Gibbs wanted to go check on Miss Claire again but cases took a hold of him and didn’t have the time so when he saw Carly at the fast food restaurant he watched from afar but didn’t ask where Valerie was even though he wanted, she looked busy because she was furiously typing on her phone.

It was during the week he was swamped that he came across the odd letters he received around Christmas by an unknown sender. They were uplifting and encouraging every time and from what it was written on them that this person writes bunch of letters and sends them at random at addresses they feel that the owners might need to hear uplifting things during the hard time the holidays are for some and that every year his address was on their list. He tried to trace it back to the place its send from back he only got as far as Louisiana.

And he didn’t pursue it more since it seemed nothing worrisome. He started receiving the letters in 1992 so this person now was an adult maybe had a family too but kept writing those kind letters. Gibbs liked reading them every year and they helped him at times.

So, now he was getting very annoyed with the case he reached for the first letter he received and a memory flashed before his eyes;

**_Flashback:_ **

**_Gibbs was deep in grieving this Christmas and his work at NIS was killing him yet he preferred being dead tired than thinking of his wife and daughter._ **

**_He heard the mail man dropping the mail on his doorstep so he sighed and went to picked it up._ **

**_On top of it there was a creamy yellow envelope with very calligraphic letters on it;_ **

**_Letter:_ **

**_ Dear, receiver, _ **

**_ My name isn’t important. You are receiving this letter because I feel that you need to hear some kind, heartwarming words now that Christmas holidays are upon us. I have written many of them and send them all around the world so addresses are picked at random. If you are picked more than once it means that I feel you need to hear more kind words. _ **

**_ You are worthy, you are kind, you can be happy but don’t force yourself to be if you are not ready to be happy then don’t be. Just don’t wallow in your self-pity/grief/depression.  _ **

**_ Change your pjs into work out clothes, take your walkman and headphones and circle the block while music is blaring through the headphones. If you have a physical disability and you can walk I suggest you try some crafts such as painting/wood work/gardening with someone else’s help and even cooking and baking! Or some hobby you had left in the past and you thought you have no time to go back into? Do that! _ **

**_ Busy people are happy people because their brain spends time analyzing the next task at hand and not the past memories and mistakes. _ **

**_ But again if being active doesn’t feel like it’s the thing for you then don’t do it just don’t let yourself go too far into the hole of sadness. _ **

**_ Christmas is a hard time and if you are dealing with mental health issues I have written the emergency lines for the United States, United Kingdom, Australia and some countries in Europe that I managed to find. Call them and get help you deserve to be happy. _ **

**_ Happy holidays! _ **

**_ With warm hugs and positive energy, Avi. _ **

**_ Yep, nickname is Avi…it’s sounds nice…just came up with it. _ **

**_ Hugs! _ **

**_End of Letter:_ **

**_Gibbs reading this made him chuckle, this Avi person, just looked for a random address and wrote this?_ **

**_Avi wasn’t wrong he needed to hear those words as tears welled up and then his eyes fell to the unfinished boat, he had given up on wood work because they reminded him of his girls. Maybe he would start again._ **

**_Then he was called in for work._ **

**_At the end of the case he found himself with a Bourbon and working on the boat again._ **

**_End of Flashback:_ **

Gibbs had received 18 letters from this Avi all supportive yet some were yelling at him that wallowing in his sadness wasn’t healthy and that he needed to smile and laugh more.

Who was this Avi person? How did they knew he needed to hear those words?

He thought at first he thought that it was someone from work but when he saw Louisiana he got confused but let it go. But hearing Valerie talking to this Alex when they were in the fast food he was reminded of the tone the letters had and then the ink and writing supplies in Valerie’s room and face when they first met was very weirdly coincidental.

If Valerie was the one writing the letters how come he keeps meeting her? Is Valerie doing it on purpose? Where is she? Is she Avi? Why does she look so much like his daughter?

In New Orleans in the year 2020, Valerie was sitting with a warm cup of coco in her balcony looking down at a rainy afternoon, she lived on 953 Dumaine Street, 6 minutes walking distance from the French Quarter and 12 to 15 minutes walking distance from Bourbon Street.

She was looking outside noticing how much people were not walking around, you saw a few cars and maybe one or two people on foot. She remembered how a year ago the noise pollution was getting to her and wished she had a moment of peace but now? Now she missed it. Her mind went to a darker corner…now most people that were walking around were either dead or fighting for their life either because they got the virus or because the pandemic left them jobless.

She was about to head in when she got a call from an unknown number.

“Um…hello?” She asked confused and then waited for an answer.

“Valerie?” Her dad’s voice came from the other line, he sounded old and tired.

“Yes? Who is this?” She asked feigning confusion.

“It’s Agent Gibbs we met ten years ago?” Her dad’s voice said with a hopeful tone for recognition.

“Ah! Yes, Agent Gibbs! How are you? Are you safe, sir?” She pretended to recall who he was and then asked a question she’s been wondering for the past two days now.

“I’m good, Miss Claire, I wanted to ask you, the hypothetical virus you were trying to stop years ago…is this it? Are we living it?” Gibbs a lot concerned.

“No, sir, it was a hypothetical exercise…I am as baffled as you are at the similarities.” Valerie liked as best as she could without missing a beat and added a little despair in her tone which wasn’t a false emotion she felt like she was in constant state of despair.

“Then why do they symptoms match? How did you know this early? Why isn’t a cure out already if you have been working on this hypothetically for years?” Gibbs exclaimed in a desperate tone and Kelly felt very bad for playing him like that.

“Because the hypothesis isn’t even close to the truth, Agent Gibbs, plus I’m not part of the team that is looking for a cure, I can’t do something about it, I’m sorry.” Kelly lied as best as she could yet the sadness in her tone was real. She was lying to her dad. The person that didn’t know that he was speaking to one of the many people he missed the most. One of the reasons why he killed Pedro Hernandez.

“You aren’t on the team?” Gibbs asked shocked.

“No, I’m sorry. Look, Agent Gibbs, it’s late at night and I have to work tomorrow morning, I gotta to go.” Kelly said tiredly and disappointed with herself as she bid her goodbye to her unaware dad. She walked back inside rubbing her arms together at the warmth of the heater of the house.

She then walked to her bed and flopped on it.

She doesn’t know when she fell asleep but the vibration from the phone on her hand wakes her up, it’s Captain Jack Harkness.

“Yes, Captain?” She instantly answers and sees it’s sunrise outside.

“Good morning, Agent Claire I was told of the plan you brilliantly suggested and I’m very proud of you! How is the blood collecting going?” Jack asked her with official voices.

She knew Jack and they were on friendlier terms but Jack refused to address her as Kelly if she slipped and addressed him as Captain so he was following her lead.

Hearing him call her Agent Claire and realized she called him Captain she slapped her forehead and groaned out loud which caused a laugh to be heard from Jack’s end.

“Sorry, Jack! Reflex…Um…thank you! It goes well, I don’t think I have to venture anywhere else but New Orleans…actually I have…yeah today I’ll be mapping down my trip to other states and countries making contact with people that might be willing to send me blood samples instead of me going all the way to them midst the pandemic.” Kelly apologized as she tried to gather her thoughts and wake up her mind.

“Nice! I prefer that you call instead of traveling the less you are exposed the safer your trip to the past will be. So, I called you to ask how are things with your dad I was told that you met him a couple of times. How are you?” Jack asked concerned and parental tone.

“Jack…I don’t want to talk about him…I go distracted because we are in the same fucking town…”

“Language, young lady!”

“Sorry, as I was saying same town and I can’t focus! I prefer being at our DC base or the warehouse.” Kelly said sighing and then she heard a knock on the door.

Kelly said hold on and she said opened the door to find Jack waving coffee and donuts.

“And that is why we are here!” Gwen’s voice said behind him and Kelly before she could do anything she was engulfed in a group hug.

When Kelly was 8 years old when she started traveling with the Doctor as a way to cheer her up and help her heal. And whenever she met the oldest versions and one time she met Jack who took an instant liking in the 14 years old.

It was when 15 years old Kelly appeared outside of the Torchwood Base in Cardiff worried because she remembered her visit in UNIT when she got into the protection program of UNIT for all the friends and family of the Doctor and she remembered the visit when she wasn’t supposed to.

That was when they learned that Gemini witches that came from Valerie Tulle’s bloodline couldn’t be compelled or have their memories altered and some were even healing faster than normal showing vampiric healing properties and Kelly had both.

Toshiko’s theory with Owen was that if Kelly ever died she would come back a vampire hybrid witch because vampire blood existed in her blood in small quantities but enough to turn someone.

From that day Jack started to come by New Orleans to train her on how to protect herself and soon she found that she was trained as high as any Torchwood agent and at 18 she was officially an Agent of Torchwood.

And she had traveled and went through mission while going to college, traveling with the Doctor and keeping an eye on her cousin and the war in New Orleans.

Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Martha and Jack were very protective of her and she viewed them as her family then she met the US base team and they became her team during the Miracle Day(s) events that no one seemed to remember now except selected few which find it odd until Rex who now had become a Deputy Director of CIA since 2012. He kept an eye on her and let her know things of her dad, like when he got hurt and when he decided to retire to Mexico for a short while.

When her dad had been in the eye of the explosion Kelly teleported there as twenty three year girl dressed as a nurse and overheard the doctors say to then Director Jenny how he didn’t want to wake up from him coma it seemed so Kelly went over to him and did a small healing spell where Gibbs suddenly started to wake up, his mind was playing their deaths and Kelly felt back about it so she gently had kissed his forehead before whispering a;

“It’s okay, we are safe and in peace, it’s time to find your peace, live.”

Before she left the room with tears in her eyes. That night she crashed at Jack’s and Ianto’s couch as the couple consoled her.

Jack and Ianto viewed her as their daughter.

“Where’s Ianto?” Kelly asked as Gwen and Jack got inside.

“He’s keeping the fort back home he told us to make you eat because you looked thin.” Jack said as he threw her a tapper ware full of rice with chicken and tomato sauce, Ianto’s recipe, she loved that food.

“It’s 7 am I’m not eating this now! I want coffee!” Kelly said confused and Jack nodded as Kelly threw the tapper ware back at him while Gwen settled the suitcases at the side.

“You guys are sharing the pull up couch…” Kelly reminded them and they shrugged.

“So…once we eat I’m going to start working.” Kelly announced and the two older people nodded.

“How are Rhys and Anwen?” Kelly asked Gwen as she saw that no one spoke after awhile

“Oh, they’re good, they demand you visit more often, though. Sorry, jet-lag is killing me…need to lie down somewhere dark.” Gwen said and Kelly pointed her room and Gwen nodded as she grabbed her pjs, sleep mask and noise cancellation ear buds and closed the door behind her.

“Jack? Aren’t you going to sleep or are you going to re-arrange my fridge?” Kelly asked annoyed and he smirked.

Ianto had given him a tone of food to bring to Kelly so he was trying to put them in her small fridge.

Kelly went on to make breakfast when she froze, they had a pandemic how did they fly here?

“Guys, how are you here?” Kelly asked suspiciously and then Jack looked at her and smirked.

“We teleported, dummy…also in the UK flights inside the commonwealth are permitted and Gwen was on a mission with the Indian Torchwood and I was in Wales, she had to teleport twice hence the jet lag. Also, she’s tested and sanitized so don’t worry.” Jack told her calmly as Kelly’s eyes and mouth were open in shock.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE QUARANTINE, JACK! WHAT IF I’M CONTAMINATED NOW?” Kelly yelled loudly after a minute and then her door burst open and a groggy Kol and Davina were inside, Kol with his vampire face on and Davina with her Swiss Knife.

“Kels? You okay?” Kol asked concerned and then an angry looking Gwen appeared from Kelly’s room fuming.

“WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU YELLING, KELLY?” Gwen yelled loudly and Kol looked confused.

“YOU GUYS SHOULD QUARANTINE FOR 20 DAYS BEFORE MAKING CONTACT WITH ANYONE! GWEN YOU WERE IN INDIA! YOU JACK YOU WERE IN LONDON AND I WAS IN DC! WE COULD ALL BE CONTAMINATED FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Kelly yelled loudly and angrily as she pointed at each of them.

“You guys are her bosses? Seriously?” Kol asked not amazed just disappointed.

“Yes, they are.” Kelly said annoyed and Davina shook her head as she put her knife away.

“You scared us cousin! We were sleeping then Kol heard and smelled new people and then we heard you yell…” Davina rambled annoyed and sleepy as a yawn took over her speech and she gave up talking.

“Sorry, you guys go sleep…and Jack they are a vampire and a witch they can’t get sick..well Davina can but she’s not sick plus she was quarantining too next door since yesterday because they visited me…guys obey the rules please! I’m wrecking my brain along with 48 others to find a goddamn cure for this thing! Fuck! Jack, Gwen and I start quarantine from now, Kol and Davina go back to your apartment and continue quarantining if anyone shows symptoms in four days we all get tested! Deal?” Kelly rambled and scolded angrily as everyone nodded and obeyed her.

“Alright! Coffee!” Kelly said annoyed as she sighed tiredly…she just woke up and wanted to go back to her bed. Gwen went to sleep and Jack studied her.

“You will be a great director for Torchwood.” Jack noted proudly and Kelly looked at him taken aback.

“What?”

“I was thinking of appointing you as acting Director once this is dealt with.” Jack told her seriously and Kelly’s eyes watered.

“Jack, that means…you can’t retire!” She exclaimed confused.

“Oh! I won’t! I’ll keep being an agent just not a Director…I will remain a Captain though…I kinda grew attached to this title.” Jack said with a small smile and Kelly jump in his arms.

She thanked him and he kissed her cheek before they settled to make the long awaited breakfast.

They ate in silence before Kelly started working and Jack had a shower then took a nap on the couch.

She was pleased with how so easy to cooperate with everyone. It was close to 2 pm when she started cooking lunch when her phone rang with a FaceTime from Carly.

They talked for a bit before she had to wake Jack and Gwen for lunch then she joined Gwen for a nap in her bed, they could both fit fine in her king size bed.

Twenty days later and with no symptoms and with everything ready Kelly said goodbye to Jack and Gwen as she returned to 2010 where she had to quarantine for 20 more days.

In there she spent in the warehouse trying the cure in the simulation with Trevor who was quarantining too.

Carly was kept in the loop through calls as she remained in their apartment in DC.

The cure was working in the simulation so they held a trial on real people too. Which took 8 months to be proven as the wanted solution yet they wanted to keep it in up to two years and see.

It was two years later when things would go to shit…

NCIS was called on a crime scene near a forest where a Marine was found dead. Yet Team Gibbs couldn’t find how and why was this man dressed as a Marine when his fingerprints showed them that he was just ten years old yet he looked twenty years old!

Confused they took the body to autopsy.

Gibbs and his team were at the bullpen when the elevator burst open and a woman marched over to the bullpen.

“Where Petty Officer Mayworth? Where is his body? Please tell me you didn’t open him up yet! If you did then the entire building is contaminated!” The frantic woman yelled at all of them and Gibbs gasped at the sight;

“Miss Valerie Claire?” Gibbs asked confused.

“Actually is Agent Valerie Claire and the Petty Officer was in a medical trial for a virus highly contagious under TORCHWOOD’s supervision.” Kelly said with a very serious tone.

“YOU ARE AN AGENT?” Gibbs exclaimed betrayed as he stood up and stood before her.

“I am many things, Agent Gibbs, agent is one of them.” Kelly said just then she sensed Rex behind her.

“Ria?” She turned and smiled at the man who smiled and hugged her.

“It’s so nice to see you! We have to catch up!” Rex said as he squeezed her then let her go and yet he kept beaming at her and she smiled huge too.

“You know each other Deputy Director?” Gibbs growled out and Rex smiled.

“Yep! She saved my life! Her boss called in a favor and I came to help her with claiming the body of the Petty Officer.” Rex said with a smirk as he realized the man before him was 50% Kelly’s DNA and he loved Kelly like a little niece.

“What CIA has to do with TORCHWOOD?” McGee asked from his desk confused.

“We are working together on this, Agent McGee.” Rex said with a kind tone yet his eyes were serious.

“No, time for chit chat, take us to autopsy!” Kelly exclaimed and Gibbs nodded as they all rushed to Ducky.

“NO!” She yelled loudly as she instinctively used an immobilizing spell to freeze Ducky’s hand mid air for a second just so she can be noticed.

“And you are?” Ducky asked confused as he rubbed his now mobile hand and looked at it.

“Agent Valerie Claire, the Petty Officer is under Torchwood and CIA’s jurisdiction and he is helping us find a cure to a virus that will get you contaminated if you open him up.” Kelly rambled quickly and the moment she finished talking Palmer and Ducky had taken a step away from the autopsy and looked shocked at her.

“I have heard of Torchwood.” Ducky said with a small smile and Valerie thought he knew about aliens for a moment but she couldn’t, not all British/Scottish/ Welsh/ Irish person to know of Torchwood’s actual field of expertise.

Ducky had heard of the girl before during the Canary Wharf Battle, she saved his life by pushing him inside a store before she was hit by a Dalek, it was just three years ago! He was visiting some friends. She looked older than 23 years old here and now he had her next to Gibbs they look oddly alike.

He was aware of aliens his whole life because he had come across the Doctor four times in his life indirectly but his involvement effected his work, he had to do odd autopsies for UNIT and NCIS wasn’t even cleared to read.

She looked a decade if not more older.

**_Flashback:_ **

**_He remembered the look of pure horror as she pushed him and then checked for a second to see if he was inside before he saw her being electrocuted by the Dalek and when he thought this young woman gave her life for his, he saw her stand up and said;_ **

**_“Thanks for the charge, sicko!” The girl had spoke with an American accent as she started changing in Latin. And the moment saw her bend her arms like she was tearing some invisible curtain open only to see the Delek being torn up in half as she screamed from the strain and then she fell to her knees and blood splattered from her nose and had run to help her up._ **

**_“Who are you?” Ducky had asked thankful._ **

**_“Agent Claire, at your service.” The girl said to him but then the sound of Cyberman appearing both of them run to hide in the shop._ **

**_“How did you tear that thing apart without touching it?” Ducky had asked her as he handed her a fabric to wipe the blood from her nose._ **

**_“Sir, you are being invaded by aliens and you ask me how I killed them? Well, what the hell let’s destroy your worldview completely, I’m a witch sir, I used magic. My family’s magic can suck energy from any life force be it a tree, a car…a Delek’s beam and we converted into an energy with our spells. But there downsides to that…although I have magic in me and I can make it from outside sources when I chose to convert outside source and cast such a huge spell my body get exhausted, case and point how I am now.” She had explained to him in a tired and low voice._ **

**_She had taken him to a refuge where one of her superior’s was running it. He later learned that Torchwood One had perished and she was one of the names of missing agents and later presumed dead. He hadn’t heard anything else on her until now._ **

**_End of Flashback:_ **

“Alright Agent Claire, how do we process this?” Ducky asked her and he smiled hoping to juggle her memory.

She had remembered who he was the moment he smiled at her and called her Agent Claire.

“We all get in masks and gloves after you all wash up and put hand sanitizers, keep six feet apart and don’t touch eyes, nose, lips and if you notice your pee change color to neon or your number two changes how stiff it is and becomes a step before diarrhea and you feel shortness of breath, no taste or smell and struggle to swallow your spit or coughing and have a headache you quarantine yourselves immediately! People exposed die within four days.” She told them all seriously and Gibbs’ eyes widen in shock.

“The hypothetical virus…” He said shocked and he marched up to her.

“Yes that one.” Agent Claire said to Gibbs who stood a few inches away from her back she stepped back and put a mask on.

Jimmy started sharing masks with everyone down there.

“Alright, I’ll call my people and we get his body to our HQ where we are going to contain him. You call your sanitization squad or whatever equivalent you have and you in this room and with whomever you’ve been the last 24 hours quarantine for twenty days if any of the symptoms I mention before appear within 4 days you call me.” She told them as she handed her card that was wrapped in plastic.

“I have a question for you, Agent Claire, why in the fingerprint scan he showed me the Petty Officer was ten years old?” McGee asked her confused and everyone nodded being reminded of this odd occurrence.

“Sanitize every equipment too and weapon you have touched too! As for his age…a machine glitch? I don’t know, Agent McGee.” She said to him as she shrugged and started dialing on her phone as she moved away from them to be able to speak.

In twenty minutes men came and took the body but Valerie stayed behind with Ducky and when she felt they weren’t watched she smiled to Ducky.

“So, we meet again, Dr. Mallard.” Valerie said smiling kindly at him and he sighed.

“You young lady aren’t so young anymore…it’s been three years since Canary Wharf.” Ducky said to her suspiciously and Valerie smiled.

“Not for me…it’s been a difficult decade, Dr. Mallard.” Valerie said sighing and Ducky raised his eyebrows shocked.

Unbeknownst to them, Gibbs had remained behind and was ready to enter the room when he heard Agent Claire’s voice.

“How is that possible?” Ducky asked amazed.

“A magician never reveals its secrets.” Valerie said smiling softly.

“You mean a Gemini Witch? Oh, yes, I’ve done my research young girl.” Ducky said smirking and Valerie nodded and chuckling and she smiled.

“But they said that Torchwood One perished at the battle.” Ducky said worried.

“We were almost killed off, we went underground…when the Prime Minister died…we were hunted until we were exonerated…I had to stay dead until it was safe for me not to be dead anymore…it’s not the first time.” Valerie said to Ducky and Gibbs heard the breaking in her tone.

“No matter what happened, you are here to help us, correct?” Ducky asked and Valerie chuckled.

“I’ve been trying to do that for two years now, Dr. Mallard. This virus hasn’t hit you yet…in ten years time it will and by 2080 4.5 billion people have died and the rest 3.3 billion are scrapping to find a cure…I come from 2020 where the virus has already 1.58 million people have died. Six cures who were issued were not working…and the whole population was around 7.824.831 billions now they are 7.823.244 billions left. I was sick with it too…I was with my cousin Davina and we were laughing when I started to cough. I thought it was because I was laughing too much and I hadn’t laugh this much since I was seven years old and I was 36 years old meaning almost thirty years had passed, we didn’t pay it much attention until I started to have cold symptoms the next day. My cousin’s husband, Kol, came to check on me because I stood him up in our morning sparring session when he found me shivering from the fever, my body was convulsing and my muscles were hurting from the sudden changes.”

“It was like I was having a seizure but I couldn’t register anything by pain. My under eyelid was red and my eyes were dry like a sandpaper and I was dehydrated. Kol panicked and called Keelin who came in minutes and saw me, my fever was 104.18 F. I was slipping in and out concussions. Kol grabbed me and put me in a cold bath that was when my heart stopped. I remember I was brought back by paramedics in Hazmat suits and I was taken to ICU…I flat-lined four times brought back three times the fourth I brought myself back, my lungs collapsed and I couldn’t breathe. I was put into a ventilator and I was read the last rights. My cousin’s husband told me that I looked worse than any other victim and turned out that I had come into contact with a person who had come into contact with patient zero hours before patient zero’s death. They knew I would die and so did I. I slipped into a coma the fourth day. Woke up two months later just as they had decided to pull the plug on me, they thought that by stopping providing me with oxygen my lungs will give out, they didn’t. I woke up but I couldn’t move, my muscles were damaged because of the seizures….they thought I wouldn’t make full recovery. I am part of the 3% of people surviving the virus and the 1% of those who haven’t gotten sick and died, Dr. Mallard. I promised that I would find a cure because I might not have died but my friends and kids I grew up with have.” Valerie said with sadness and pain in her tone as tears slipped down her eyes.

Dr. Mallard had grasped her hand in support.

“You are a fighter, Agent Claire.” Dr. Mallard said to her too shock to say anything else.

“Thank you…but now you know how deadly all of this is and why you should follow orders. The virus lethal to all especially elderly and people with immune system failure.” Valerie said Ducky who nodded and then squeezed her hand one more time before letting it go and went back to packing his stuff.

Gibbs heard everything and he couldn’t believe it! How could she know the future? What is Torchwood? How Ducky knows it? What happened in Canary Wharf?

He left as he heard the conversation conclude and rushed upstairs and decided to do a research both on Torchwood and Canary Wharf…he wasn’t ready what he learned…

Why wasn’t US aware of alien invasion?

And Torchwood is something like an alien Coast Guard!?

He walked to Vance who wore a mask and was packing and Gibbs asked his burning questions.

“Yes, Gibbs, I was aware of Torchwood, Agent Claire is one of them and survivor of this virus that is why we are cooperating with her.” Vance said without sparring a glance at Gibbs too focused on his task.

“So, you are cool with aliens existing?” Gibbs asked in disbelief.

“Yes, why wouldn’t they exist?” Vance asked him with a shrug.

Gibbs drew blank.

“Go, home, Gibbs, go grocery shopping before that and stay inside as Agent Claire instructed.” Vance said tiredly and Gibbs nodded and left his office and did as he was told.

The rest of Gibbs’ team wasn’t that excited for the existence of Valerie yet they felt that something didn’t sit right with her.

They obeyed though because this virus did sound very scary and deadly so when they managed to put themselves in quarantine and then they started to email back and forth saying how this woman looked to know more than she was letting on. Then Tony pointed out how Valerie Claire looked like an older Kelly and had attached pictures of both Valerie and Kelly in his email.

Both Ziva and Abby expressed the eerily feeling of how alike they looked. Ziva told them how she was the sole survivor of her base called Torchwood One in London two years ago and attached images of how bad it was.

Abby then suggested of Ziva and McGee to dig more into Valerie Claire and Tony with Abby they would look more into Torchwood.

What Ziva and McGee found about Valerie Claire was born in the same date and hospital as Kelly but the name of the parents were odd…Mabel Claire and Roy Gibson and they were dead, Roy Gibson was died overseas as a Marine and Mabel Claire was killed in a car crash since she was eight years old and sent to maternal grandparents and aunt to be raised.

It was odd. Very odd.

They decided to call Gibbs and tell them exactly what they found on her.

Gibbs listened having nothing else to do other than that. He spent his day thinking about how the names in the birth certificate did sound fake though.

But he couldn’t get anywhere in his.

While the Team Gibbs was quarantining Kelly and her team where wreaking their brains to see how the fuck did Mayworth get away.

“I can get into his head.” Kelly suggested as they all sat on their chairs in the warehouse.

“Do that.” Trevor said and Kelly sighed and stood up and rubbed her hands together and went over to Mayworth and touched his temples.

**_Mayworth’s Mind:_ **

**_Kelly was standing before Mayworth who was praying, he was Muslim, so Kelly cleared her throat and turned around to leave him some privacy even though she was invading his. She walked around the house to see if she could get into another memory other than this one._ **

**_As she entered the room she saw Mayworth in his bed smiling as he spoke on the phone._ **

**_“I’m fine, ma! The cure is working, I don’t feel sick, I’m training, praying, cooking and I have energy things I didn’t have back then. How is papa?” Mayworth asked on the phone._ **

**_“We are all good, honey! Your sister brought some homemade honey and we kept a jar for you. We would keep the apple pie but it would go bad so we ate your piece thinking of you.” The mother said on the other side of the line and Kelly chuckled at how defeated Mayworth look at the sound of missed apple pie._ **

**_“Fuck SARS-20-V2!” Mayworth said laughing and then bid his goodbye._ **

**_Kelly walked out of the room and into another memory. Mayworth was making dinner and was confused because he looked he was feeling off so he called someone._ **

**_“Yeah, Dr. Connor Elis, I feel the symptoms, sir.” Mayworth said seriously worried._ **

**_“I’ll wait for them, sir.” Mayworth said smiling hopeful._ **

**_Another memory flashed before Kelly’s eyes as she saw Mayworth open the door ready to be tested when he was shot dead with silencer and he was dead._ **

**_She sighed in tiredness and then turned to her left to see Mayworth’s spirit and he looked at her sad._ **

**_“Hello, Petty Officer, I’m sorry for your death. Who were they? How did they teleported your body to 2012?” Kelly asked him and he sighed._ **

**_“They teleported my body after they examined me, the virus only delayed the inevitable, I was already dying. The virus was killing me. Does the cure works for the others?” Wayworth asked worried and sad._ **

**_“Yes, we slowly are winning. We are building back up, Petty Officer and a lot of political debates that used to plague us are being resolved. And poverty too but as they all say, you have to go through the darkest of times to reach the end of the tunnel.” Kelly told him and Wayworth started to cry as he hugged her and Kelly started crying too._ **

**_“I used to be sick with the virus too, Petty Officer, I was resuscitated three times and a last one I brought myself back to the land of the living. Thank you for everything that you did for us. Thank you for your service! Thank you for giving us your blood, bone marrow, plasma and yourself so we could find a cure. You are a true warrior.” She said to him with a thankful and Mayworth was wiping his tears as they hugged._ **

**_“May you rest, soldier!” Kelly said smiling and Mayworth wiped his tears._ **

**_“They were wearing UNIT uniforms but they weren’t UNIT, they were impersonating already dead UNIT Agents from the Canary Wharf Battle. But I saw them putting my body in the woods, they planted me here. Then I heard them speaking in tongues..I think they were aliens…yeah I know we have some living peaceful here on our planet…I think they were rogue Zygons.” Wayworth said worried and Kelly nodded already forming a plan of attack._ **

**_“Thank you, Petty Officer, you may rest now.” Kelly said with a sympathetic tone and then she hugged him one more time and got ready to leave._ **

**_“I know my faith doesn’t allow me to donate blood or receive blood but I’m glad I did this. Please tell my family I love them and thank you for accepting that I wasn’t a Christian anymore.” Wayworth said to Kelly who smiled and nodded as she closed her eyes._ **

**_End Of Wayworth’s Mind:_ **

Kelly stumbled backwards a little and Trevor caught her.

“It was Zygons masked as UNIT Agents already dead and killed in Canary Wharf Battle, they assassinated him.” Kelly said angrily and Carly nodded as she started dialing numbers and Trevor rushed to the computer to look for Zygons residing in DC and had trouble with UNIT or Torchwood bases before.

Kelly called his parents but they didn’t answer. She decided to go meet them instead fearing they might be targeted too and while she was doing that she shot a text to Jack to prepare a potential witness protection program.

As she teleported in 2023 she saw the house and she heard gunshots. She rushed and saw Wayworth’s parents aiming their guns at…themselves?

“WOW!” Kelly exclaimed as she aimed her weapon at them.

“We are the real ones! Nicholas Wayworth!” The older man exclaimed as he lowered his gun and the family copied him.

“Zygons?” Kelly asked them and they nodded.

“So, you know?” Kelly asked them shocked and they nodded too.

“What did they want?” Kelly asked since they didn’t say anything else just stared at her…She looked at the bodies and noticed how they hadn’t morphed into their alien skin which was just couple seconds of a process and blood was remaining red.

“Exarmaueris!” **_(Disarm)_** Kelly yelled loudly as her left hand twitched and the family flew against the wall the hit was enough to reveal their true form.

“WHY?” She yelled angrily as she held her hands in a fist and the aliens were choking now.

“Why not?” The Zygon that had the mother’s form asked as she struggled to breathe in a patronizing tone.

“We welcomed you into our planet and for what? So, you can kill? It’s not a playground! Shadow Proclamation protocol 2, don’t murder Planet’s armed forces, violation of said protocol might result into severe punishment even execution. Do you really want to die that bad?” Kelly asked then as she let them go but quickly put a force field around them.

“Humans are terrible! They treat us like dirt, why shouldn’t we?” The Zygon that had the father’s figure asked in a sarcastic tone.

“BE BETTER! Because we do something doesn’t mean you should too! We aren’t perfect or correct all the time! We do mistakes, terrible ones as you have seen! Don’t be like us! Be a better version just don’t kill us!” Kelly yelled angrily at them as angry tears welled up in her eyes. She was tired.

“What are you?” The sister Zygon asked her intrigued.

“I am a Witch, I used to help the Doctor, I was one of the people that spoke and vouch for your species to be allowed to take refuge in my planet! This is how you repay us?” Kelly asked angrily and disappointed.

“You are in the Council of Earth?” The mother Zygon asked amazed and little afraid.

“Yes, and you can’t use me to take a lesser sentence, you made your bed lay in it like the rest of us!” Kelly said angrily and disappointed as she left them there inside the force field. She called Jack in ten minutes Torchwood was all over the property.

She attended all their funerals…at least the family will be together now.

Tiredly she walked back into the warehouse in 2012 and saw her friends who hugged her.

She slept for a few days non-stop and so out of it. This case/mission took a lot out of her mentally.

It was on the 20 days mark of her day off when she decided to go to Gibbs Team to check on them since they hadn’t check in with her.

She was glad to see everyone well and she let Gibbs for last what she found weird was how Abby, Ducky, Tony, McGee and Ziva were looking at her, with a fascination as if she was the alien.

As she knocked on Gibbs door she waited for a “come in” or a “hang on” but got nothing.

Odd.

She looked around the property but found nothing out of the ordinary. She was trying hard to block childhood memories in this place.

When she reached the doorstep once again she found the door ajar but the house was dark, she aimed her gun and walked inside.

“AGENT GIBBS! IT’S VALERIE CLAIRE! FROM TORCHWOOD?” She yelled on the edge as she aimed her weapon at each corner of the house that could be used to hide someone. What she saw in the living room shocked her.

Gibbs on the floor of the living room with Bourbon next to him, a medical file, a bunch of childhood photos and death certificates and a photo of her in her UNIT HQ as an eight years old.

He knew!

“Agent Gibbs?” She quietly asked terrified of his reaction…she faced worse aliens and she was scared shitless of her own father.

Gibbs was slammed on the floor with his head hanging low a picture of a broken and defeated man.

“What? No dad?” His voice was laced with betrayal and pain in his tone as he looked at her. She lowered her gun and she sighed in defeat.

“How did you find out?” She asked quietly but didn’t move closer to him.

She watched as Gibbs stood up and turned to her with her file in hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive? Why did you make contact?” Gibbs asked her in a betrayed tone as he walked towards her. Kelly backed away that made Gibbs flinch a little.

“Because whoever I care about dies. You were safer thinking I was dead…I have a lot of enemies whose’ mouths will water at the mention of a father being alive, it’s better they think I’m an orphan.” Kelly said with a trembling tone.

“I should have been the one protecting you not the other way around!” Gibbs yelled at her as he watched how she looked so un-affected, almost like Ziva.

“Well you failed! Mum is dead and so is her entire family! I had to see their throats cut and blood on my clothes! I am part of a bigger war than you have ever fought! With enemies that will make Taliban look like a kindergarten school on a fun excursion! I haven’t needed your protection in over thirty years!” Kelly yelled at him angrily as she brought her face inches away from Gibbs’.

Gibbs took a step back and watched her in horror. She wasn’t his little girl anymore. Her eyes were sad, tired and way older than thirty six years old, whatever light he remembered was gone.

“What enemies?” Gibbs asked quietly and Kelly sighed as she rubbed her temple.

“It’s classified.” Kelly said with an icy tone.

“I am your father, Kelly! What enemies?” Gibbs yelled at her and Kelly laughed humorlessly.

“My father died in Desert Storm! And what enemies; enemies that will torture you in concentration camps until your skin feels to be on fire, beat you until you feel anything but blinding pain, shoot you until there is no blood left in your body, enemies that don’t care about human rights! Enemies that will burst through your home grab you or shoot you because of who you know! Enemies that will shoot this planet to smithereens while the sip wine!” Kelly yelled angrily as her hands curled into fists and Gibbs saw whatever was hanging in the walls shake a little.

Gibbs was shocked at her answer but saw how she breathed out with sadness. He then saw her dig out something from her bag and took out an odd looking thing and aim it at his head he flinched and she sighed annoyed.

“It’s a thermometer used to tell your temperature without physical contact needed.” Kelly said sighing in defeat as Gibbs remained frozen as he watched her in horrifying awe.

She went from yelling at him to a calm demeanor that was scaring him. It couldn’t be healthy.

The thermo meter beeped and she smiled a little.

“You are okay. Did you have any symptoms?” She asked him as if their previous conversation never happened.

Gibbs didn’t know how to react. She was changing the subject.

“Don’t change the subject Kelly. And no I hadn’t.” Gibbs said tiredly.

“Look, you’re angry I withheld my survival from you and you are justified, your anger and emotions are valid as are mine. Whatever happened it’s done…we can’t change that…and my life right now it’s hectic…I can’t add one more thing I gotta fix…and by that I mean our relationship…It’s easier if…it’s easier if you think Kelly is dead because that version of me is long time buried and current version of me isn’t in the right headspace to fix…mend bridges.” Kelly told him softly and hesitantly.

She was trying to reject him gently because they weren’t in the same timeline!

He looked hurt by her comment and she sighed in defeat.

“Agh! Fuck it! Listen, I want to have a relationship with you but this current me is from the future and present me is actually on a mission…I am from the future…I am a time traveler to be completely honest and the enemies I’m talking about are aliens…yes I am fighting aliens and handling interstellar politics…also I am a witch, mum’s side of the family were time travelers and witches…also part of First Nation tribes too apparently…I was sent here to find a cure in the virus you almost made contact with because in 2020 we were dying…but I’m from the year 2023 where we found the cure and we are slowly rebuilding societies and learning a new normal.” Kelly rambled anxiously and she winced at the incredulous look on Gibbs’ face.

“What?” He said shocked and Kelly sighed.

“Sit down I am about to prove every historical thing you know useless…almost…” Kelly said as she started explaining to him about EVERYTHING.

Four hours later Gibbs was holding his forehead while Kelly sipped on her hydro flask that was HUGE.

“How much water does it hold?” Gibbs asked amazed as he looked at the hydro flask still processing the information given to him.

“A gallon.” Kelly said and Gibbs raised his eyebrows amazed.

“So, the reason you never made contact?” Gibbs asked confused and a little hurt.

“Oh! I did made contact…the letters on your coffee table…I am Avi…it started as a way to process my grieving and lift my mood and soon it became a hobby…I got into calligraphy that way.” Kelly said smiling proudly and Gibbs looked shocked at her.

“How were you so…”

“On point?” Kelly challenged him smiling sadly.

“As witches we are very in tune with a higher consciousness…I used to meditate before writing your letters…I would Astral Project and watch you see what you needed to hear that period of time…don’t worry I kept it PG13…eww…anyways as for the other letters I let my intuition work its magic…pun intended.” Kelly said smiling at her dad’s shocked face.

Gibbs looked at her before he walked over to her and the two of them hugged for the first time in years.

“I’ve missed you.” Gibbs whispered in her ears as he squeezed her tight and she smiled.

“Me too!” Kelly said and her voice trembling a little as tears were spilled in her eyes. She started to cry and she couldn’t stop.

Suddenly a blue flash made her jump and be on guard before Gibbs with her gun aimed at River Song’s face.

“Oh, Kels, you know this won’t stop me!” River said smirking and Kelly smiled as she lowered her weapon and embraced her.

“I heard what happened! I’m so sorry!” River said sympathetically.

“If you referring to the Mayworth’s family then thank you…it was Rogue Zygons, Osgood is swearing up and down that her people didn’t know they were on the planet…they were a family of what we would call…well thugs trading very heavily on terrorists…a normal day at the office, River…did you find the Doctor?” Kelly said shrugging and with an tone that showed how usual this was but at the end her tone became eager.

Gibbs watched the interaction confused and a little intrigued.

“I found her…it’s her and her style is…well ridiculous but so her! Also, Missy is back…more like the Master is back and he’s even more cuckoo than the last regeneration. Also, he took the face of a former UNIT operative, a historian…he used to be MI6 or the Master pretending to be MI6 to become friends with the Doctor I don’t know which one is true anyways, the important cliff note is that Gallifrey is back and the Second Time War was begun again…UNTI and Torchwood are sounding the war sirens and you weren’t picking up your phone so I track the chip UNIT put on you.” River rambled in a hurry and Kelly was gaping.

“Fuck! I thought Missy…the Master was in prison for crimes against…well everyone! When was her sentence up? Also, the Doctor has a way of picking ya, hasn’t she? Both of you! Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” Kelly exclaimed annoyed and River started laughing.

“And she’s back!” River exclaimed and hugged Kelly back.

“What? I was never gone, idiot!” Kelly asked confused.

“No, but you were in a funk…come on! Another battle awaits! Also, I want to see what Toshiko and the rest have created of new guns! I missed my babies!” River rambled excitedly as she grabbed Kelly’s arm and dragged her away from her dad who was looking lost.

“RIVER! Stop!” Kelly put her foot down.

“What?”

“Read the room, girl! I was reuniting with my father! Can’t you wait a little?” Kelly asked with a confused tone.

“Sorry…yeah…I’ll call my dad…” River said a little uncomfortable and Kelly looked confused.

“Rory and Amy are in 1930s they don’t have…oh you sneaky little bitch! Okay, go on!” Kelly said confused at first and then she smiled as she realized that River might have sneaked some future technology to them somehow.

Kelly turned at her dad who looked shocked at her and she smiled guiltily.

“Dad, war calls me…I’ll be careful and try to make it out alive. I promise.” Kelly said to her dad as she hugged him and lost Gibbs hugged her too.

“Take time to let everything sink in…you have my number call me if you need anything.” Kelly said smiling sadly as she put her bag on and then gave Gibbs a small kiss on the cheek before she walked away.

When Kelly walked to where River was waiting for her they both teleported with River’s machine since River was guiding her.

They appeared in a dark place and confused Kelly looked around her. She was about to ask what was this when the lights were turned on and a bunch of people yelled;

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Kelly shocked she was reminded that today it was her birthday! She had forgotten it with everything!

“So, Gallifrey was a lie?” Kelly asked River as she beamed in happiness.

“No, but the Doctor and her friends can handle it, she’ll call us if she needs us, now we celebrate! You cure an entire pandemic, girl!” River song told her proudly as she shook the younger girl’s shoulder and then hugged her.

She was hugged by a bunch of people and accepted wishes from friends and co-workers when she saw her dad sitting in a corner looking rather out of place.

“Hey…” Kelly said awkwardly.

“So, for you we just made up, huh?” Gibbs asked her smiling softly at her and she nodded as Gibbs hugged her.

“It’s been years for me…let me tell you…” Gibbs said softly as he held his daughter and started telling her how after she left him to come here he angrily smashed the entire house.

Then he got drunk and then when he slept it off he told his team about her and everything about aliens and witches.

They believed him because Ducky knew already having met her in 2007.

They wanted to get to know her but they couldn’t until now…

So, for ten years Gibbs hadn’t had any contact with her having been warned by Captain Jack Harkness that whatever version of Kelly he met wouldn’t be the correct one to start building a relationship with and to wait for today Well almost no contact when the news of the virus started he was very tempted to call and waited for months before he finally picked up his phone and gave her a call trying not to sound how on the verge of tears he was, he missed her and wanted to be there for her and he was worried since she was working essentially in the front lines of such a virus for years and being exposed twice as much as anyone else. And through it all he kept receiving Avi’s letters from an unaware Kelly which comforted him a lot in the mean time.

“So, meeting your team after this? Or do you want me to come over tomorrow?” Kelly asked awkwardly after an hour of them talking.

“Um…Ziva and Tony are in Paris with their daughter, Tali, Jimmy is with his family, Ducky has retired, McGee is also with his family and I have another team who also know about you…can we make it dinner with those who can come and you meet Ziva and Tony on Christmas? I’m meant to flight in Paris to see them, you can come with, if you want.” Gibbs said smiling hopeful and a little nervous.

“Of course! I would love to! I’m sorry my job is so…so weird.” Kelly apologized and Gibbs chuckled.

“Don’t worry it runs in the family apparently.” Gibbs said as he hugged her and then the father and daughter spent time with Kelly introducing him to her friends and co-workers and family. He heard interesting stories which were kind of unbelievable to someone not believing the supernatural and of aliens.

During the dinner Kelly was surprised by the warm welcome she got from Gibbs’ other kids as she had heard McGee call themselves and Kelly had laughed saying how her boss views her as his daughter too and had once threatened a boyfriend she was dating…he broke up with her because he couldn’t handle Ianto’s and Jack’s glares whenever he visited.

Gibbs laughed at that had met Ianto and Jack at her party and had thanked them for protecting her all those years but wasn’t ready to hear that Kelly saved Jack’s life during the Blitz of all places!

When Gibbs told them that Agent Claire was Kelly Gibbs Ziva and Tony were so happy for him yet they didn’t understand why wait for so long to make an appearance in her father’s life. Suspicions aroused in their minds and the protectiveness came from within them for the father figure they both had found in Gibbs. Was someone trying to get something from him or manipulating him into believing his daughter was alive when in fact she wasn’t?

“Do you have a DNA test, Gibbs?” Ziva asked in suspicious yet soft tone at her honorary father figure as both of them were in Gibbs’ kitchen working on the Christmas dinner.

“Yes, during the years I wasn’t allowed to contact her I managed to track down where she lived and I may or may not have gone through her trash and send my DNA and hers to Abby to be tested.” Gibbs said smirking and Ziva laughed.

“Of course you did…so, is she?” She asked smiling and Gibbs smiled.

“Yes, she is…I just can’t imagine she got herself into more trouble than I have. A lot more trouble, Ziver and I don’t know if she ever be safe enough to stop so she can stop doing what she’s been doing which apparently I don’t have high enough clearance to know more.” Gibbs told Ziva with a smirk and Ziva smiled.

“She takes after you.” Ziva complimented and Gibbs smiled proudly.

They finished making the Christmas feast when Tony and Tali were done setting the presents down the tree.

Kelly knocked on the door and Ziva rushed to open it and smiled as she Kelly stood there with a backpack full of presents.

“Hello! Happy Holidays!” Kelly said smiling and Ziva wished her happy holidays back.

“Hey!” She waved at her dad who was done setting the glasses on the table. She hadn’t called him dad yet and Gibbs was hurt by that but he knew she needed time to get used to things like that.

They sat down and started eating and having fun when Kelly started telling them of a Christmas story;

“It was during Hope’s first Christmas holiday when Rebekah and her were on the run while I was searching for who apparently was their own mother and father chasing after them…gotta love your family I guess…anyways we were at this safe house where Marcel and I were cooking when Rebekah comes in laughing telling us that Klaus and Hayley were fighting over who gets to keep Hope in their embrace more and they were playing rock paper when I decided to have my fun when I went and scooped little Hope from her bed and declared that it was my turn to hold her, I strapped her on me and I started cooking again. It was well passed an hour and I hadn’t let Hope down, she was asleep when Hayley oh so caringly asked me if I wanted to give her Hope so I can pee. I hadn’t gone to the bathroom since we got into the house. I said no thank you and I went to the bathroom and I’m setting Hope down and give her one of the toys I had gotten her and she kept looking at me with those wide eyes and I was doing my business when that little witch pun intended used her magic to flash the toilet while I was on it…my butt froze and I screamed and made a face as I jumped and she started shirked laughing and I hear Klaus exclaiming from somewhere in the house; “That is my dearest daughter!” and Hope was munching on the toy duck’s head looking at me as if she hadn’t done anything! That was the day I learned not to underestimate this little girl.” Kelly said laughing as they ate and Tony with Ziva, Tali and Gibbs were laughing at her story.

“My other favorite Christmas was when I got banished from Belgium for life…” Kelly said laughing as she drank some water and everyone’s laughing stopped and looked at her shocked.

“WHAT?” Gibbs yelled angrily and Kelly sighed.

“I and the Doctor were visiting one of his friend...well actually we were visiting one of my cousin Clara’s past lives because that person had founded Torchwood and my boss was missing and we found archives that proved that he disappeared around 1823 so we wanted to locate him and we tracked down one of Clara’s echoes as they are called and it happened to be Queen Victoria and I went undercover as one of her ladies during her early years of her marriage to Albert and I investigated and I helped her set up Torchwood as an all women agency against foreign espionage but it was top secret Victoria and I were the only ones aware of it. We were having dinner one evening when King Leopold the first made a crude comment about Queen Victoria’s inability to bare a male heir yet since she had given birth only to Princess Victoria. I made a comment about how less of baby conceiving the weather was in Belgium in contrast to England and how the young Queen will very soon have a son. He didn’t like that while Victoria later told me that she and Albert couldn’t stop laughing with King Leopold’s face. He banished me with pen and paper and every generation of mine from ever entering Belgium. That was revoked in 1902 when I saved his son’s life from an assassination attempt, his son was King Leopold the second and I pretended to be my daughter who accidentally threw a beer bottle at the Italian anarchist’s head rendering him unconscious.” Kelly finished saying and the DiNozzo family and Gibbs were looking at her shocked.

“You did what?” Tony chuckled amazed and Kelly mocked a bow.

“So you time travelled?” Ziva asked shocked.

“Yeah…I’ve been time travelling since I was 8 and at 10 I became an official and protected member of UNIT, Unified Intelligence Taskforce of Earth and started training to protect myself and know what to do in case I was kidnapped, left by accident in different times or planets and if my life was in danger and I was under enemies’ lines. By the time I was sixteen I joined Torchwood and I became an agent. At seventeen had my first mission…I was sent in Dalek concentration camp, a camp were humans were forced to turn into Daleks, in hopes of finding crew members of a space mission called STAR Ship Alaska and my cousin’s granddaughter, and a future life of Clara’s, who was on that wreckage. I was looking for them until I pumped into the future version of the Doctor and River’s parents…they were so young! Last time I saw them Rory and Amy decided to commit suicide together to break…it’s a long story…but for me they were already dead…I was too late the entire crew were turned and killed all except Oswin…she had somehow managed to stay alive…keep her humanity after her forceful turning and with her magic she sent an SOS to both UNIT and to the Doctor and she refused to believe she was dead. She auto-destructed causing a ripple reaction that tore the entire planet apart…then I had to tell the astronauts’ families that they were dead.” She said as she kept eating and looked a little sad but she had years to get over that mission.

She didn’t noticed how Gibbs and Tony and Ziva were looking at her in pity. She didn’t notice it and the silence took over the room and look over at them and they were looking at her.

“You were given such a mission at seventeen?!” Gibbs exclaimed shocked and angry.

“Relax! At nine I pushed my future boss out of the way from a bomb during the Blitz. And I have been in many near death experiences…it became a little apathetic to it…” Kelly said with a shrug.

“That is not normal!” Gibbs yelled at her and she sighed.

“It’s not but this is my normal.” Kelly said seriously.

“Boss, she’s right…” Tony said quietly and Gibbs glared at him but he kept his gaze without flinching.

Gibbs sighed giving up and turned to Kelly.

“Enough about me, I don’t want to give you more things to worry about. Tell me about your missions…what you can tell me of them actually.” Kelly said smiling as she tried to keep up with the cheery atmosphere and change the subject.

Gibbs studied her not really sure if he wanted this subject to be dropped when his mind came Shannon and how she never spoke about her family and when he met her parents in Pennsylvania they seemed normal.

“Kelly, why didn’t Shannon say anything to me about her family?” Gibbs asked serious and concerned and Kelly choked on her wine. Tony’s and Ziva’s attention was peaked.

“Because people who are related to Red Jaime and La Dame Blanche also known as The White Witch end up dead or with fates that they beg death comes quickly…or with responsibilities tied close to the British Royal family which is a whole different ordeal. When I was lady in waiting for Queen Victoria I used the title that is currently rightfully my cousin Marsali’s…I was Lady Valerie Fraser of Broch Tuarach or just Lady Broch Tuarach. Mum’s ancestor was adopted by Jaime Fraser, Laired Broch Tuarach’s grandsire Jeremiah Fraser Mackenzie Laired to River Run Plantation and his wife former Marine Lieutenant Mabel Oswin Oswald from the year 2009. Mabel was time traveler just like Jeremiah’s grandmother, mum and dad although Claire first time she time traveled was in 1945 just at World War 2 ended and she was combat nurse stationed in French, hers and Jaime’s daughter was born in 1948 after being conceived in 1740s and in 1962 Brianna and Roger met, Roger’s family was descended of Geillis Duncan a Professor of Scottish History in 1960s who time traveled many times to the past and specifically in 1740s and met Claire and saved her life before being burned to the stake in accusation of witchcraft which was in reality the practice of homeopathic medicine and the attempt to reinstate Charlie Stuart on the British throne, although Geillis was kept alive until she gave birth to a boy who was the son of Duncan Mackenzie, the uncle of Jaime Fraser. That baby had his own family unaware of time travel until his descended and father of Roger Mackenzie died during World War 2, he was a Royal Air Force pilot, he crashed and his body was never found, his mother couldn’t handle the loss and committed suicide leaving Roger under the guardianship of a priest who was friends with his birth parents and was raised to become a Historian.”

“Roger was search for his family’s lineage when he remembered that as a young boy he had seen Claire’s return to 1948 and being pregnant with Brianna, he got curious as a teen and started searching through folklore and pieced together Claire’s predicament and figuring out that his own foster mum was a witch. When his adopted father, the priest, died in 1960s Claire and Brianna attended his funeral where Brianna and Roger having both lost their dads months apart they grieved together and came close when Claire finally told Brianna that the man that raised her wasn’t her biological dad. Claire then decided to go meet Jaime again so Roger helped her find him through historical archives and both Brianna and Roger became best friends through the process. When Claire left Brianna kept a close watch on historical occurrences making sure that her parents were safe in the past while going to MIT when Roger called her and told her he found a death certificate of her parents killed in a fire in North Caroline. Brianna instantly started getting ready to time travel when she realized that the father that raised her, had in fact trained her through games and activities using his training as a former British spy, he trained her in combat, survival guide and using various weapons and languages and dialects because Frank knew that one day Brianna would time travel, he had found historical evidence of her fate of being brutally murdered and raped and he sought out to prevent that by training her. She got ready and time traveled leaving a love confession to Roger in a letter and Roger having figure out his lineage knew he could travel too so he crossed over to find her after. They found each other in Wilmington where they confessed their love and got handfast and consummated the marriage but after that Roger was forced back on the ship by a con man called Steven Bonnet and because Roger wanted to protect his family who was at the time traveling to America in his ship and he knew how ruthless he was by dropping people over board and raping women as payments.”

“What none of Roger and Brianna knew was that Steven Bonnet was a con man and in his first trip to America he had robbed and beat up Brianna’s parents stealing the wedding ring from her mum’s first wedding to Frank, the man that raised and trained Brianna. She sees the ring at a card game led by Steven Bonnet the night after hers and Roger’s wedding as she is fetching tea for her friend who is sick and Roger is forced back on board the ship. She asks Steven about the ring and thinking that ring is what left of her mum thinking she was too late she decided to play a card game and win it back. Steven says they should play in a room where they could be alone and not distracted and Brianna follows him unaware of what is to come, the moment the door closes Steven attacks Brianna, she fights back but in the end he rapes her and leaves her for dead but placed mockingly the ring next to her. Brianna pulls herself together and decided to continue her trip to America and find what was left of her family and to find Roger and kill Steven. As she arrives to North Caroline she realizes she’s pregnant thinking it was Steven’s she get more vengeful. After she reunites and meets with her family she tells them how she was raped and by who showing the ring but there was miss communication and her dad, Jaime, think Roger raped her and when Roger manages to arrive at Fraser’s Ridge. Jaime and Ian, Brianna’s paternal cousin, beat him up and sold him to the Mohawk. When Brianna is made aware of it gets so angry that a guilt ridden Ian and Jaime go to the Mohawk and Ian trades his life for Roger’s. While they are away Brianna is forced into a marriage to cover up the pregnancy to the adoptive father of her half brother, who she doesn’t know yet, and becomes great friends with Lord John Gray and because he has political influence Brianna asks him to find Steven Bonnet which he does and arrested him. Brianna gives birth to Jeremiah and then tells Roger what happened but Roger is sure that Jeremiah is his and he’s is even surer of it as he grows up and has the same birthmark as him. While Roger and Brianna get officially married Brianna hears her former fiancé tell her dad that Steven Bonnet knows about the baby and he got out of jail and looks for her. She’s kidnapped by Steven and held captive and almost sold as a slave but she escapes just as her dad and Roger find her, she beats Steven so bad that he can’t move as he get arrested. During his execution to be drowned Brianna during the months of her pregnancy she secretly made a riffle with various makeshift parts to use it when she sees Steven. Just as Steven is tied to a poll and she watches as the water rises she runs to hide in a bush and she uses the riffle to execute him through the head for all the women and children he killed, sniper style.”

“After that she focuses on her life and the years go by she has another kid named Amanda. Jeremiah is now 18 years old when he meets Mabel who was patrolling in Afghanistan when she saw some stones and people thinking they were villagers she wanted to go check it out when she was sucked in. The Oswald family for generations were related to time travelers but not many were aware of it and never got to time travel until Mabel. She tried to go back but she couldn’t. She adjusted to life in 1780s and fell in love with Jeremiah and they got married. Jeremiah knowing how it feels to be time displaced having spend some of his childhood in 1970s and 1980s and hating it decides that he wants her to be happy so they attempt to travel to 2009 only to end up in 1860s where they decide that it’s the best they could so they establish a life and after many failed pregnancies they adopt a baby girl from a Gemini coven witch named Valerie Tulle and the baby’s grandmother Lillian Salvatore. That girl’s name was Marisa Valerie Fraser Oswald Mackenzie and mine and mum’s direct ancestor. The Tulle and Salvatore were powerful witch families but the baby was born out of a one night stand and Valerie’s life wasn’t all that safe, she was killed months later by her abusive foster dad for being pregnant. Marissa got married and had six kids if I don’t forget to count one. Those kids married and had kids and suddenly the last names change to Sinclair, Oswald, Fielding and Claire.” Kelly finished saying with a tone that said she was feeling little uncomfortable.

Kelly studied their expressions throughout her storytelling and they were going between shocked, angry, disgusted, sad, confused to amused.

Gibbs laughed at the Brianna using sniper skills to kill Steven Bonnet after everything he done to her and other women. And Ziva was appreciated by Brianna’s resourcefulness.

“Any questions?” Kelly asked smirking and Gibbs nodded.

“So, Shannon was a witch?”

“Yep, but Fielding family hadn’t practice magic or noticed any magic traits until mum’s birth, she had precognitive dreams, she could see and communicate with the dead in her dreams if they made contact and could astral project. When she noticed that she contact her cousin Alice Claire and trained with them and as it’s a tradition in her family to be trained in combat just in case since the Claire family had made some enemies in the supernatural world and cousin Clara had messed up big time with aliens who knew of our family’s secrets and could use time travel to wipe us out. And mum trained me in return.” Kelly said with a shrug and Gibbs looked shocked at her.

“Mum never talked about this to you?” Kelly asked confused and Gibbs shook his head no.

“No, she didn’t and we didn’t have such a great relationship with her mum or her parents after I was deployed.” Gibbs said in a sad tone and Kelly nodded.

“Makes sense, during 1900s when the names changed from Sinclair and Mackenzie to the other names. For some reason they didn’t like how Jaime used to fight in Culloden and later against the Regulators. Politics do tear families apart…” She shrugged and Gibbs nodded not really sure.

“But why not practice magic?” Ziva asked a little confused.

“Maybe something happened and they decided to bury this talent..at least that is my guess. The Salvatores were cursed during the 11th century and this made their magic bound. While the Gemini coven have a history of breeding psychopaths and in-breeding, Valerie was lucky she got away from that before she died. The Gemini is known for preferring twins for leaders and at 22 they fight for power killing one another and taking their twin’s subconscious into their mind and essentially driven insane and paranoid. If a generation fails to bare twins they are wiped out. Valerie wasn’t a twin, was of a child baring age but runaway before she was married off, had a child out wedlock, was a girl and not a twin, generation attempted to be wiped. But thanks to your truly I suggested the Mackenzie, Murray and Fraser Clans since they have many people both in the royal family and on army both UK and US plus we are three generations in the Council Of Earth, so I secure our lineage by disappearing Marissa’s trail.” She said with a shrug as she relaxed in the back of her chair.

“Council of Earth?” Gibbs and Tony exclaimed confused.

“Yes, intergalactic politics. I’m member of the council since I was eight. During the Battle of New Orleans I brought my own task force…I have three task forces under my command with members from all over the world and different years. We are a shadow organization and we obey no law or government. I trust you by saying this.” Kelly said as she finished her wine.

The NCIS trio were gaping at her when Tali said;

“So you are superhero, Auntie Kelly?” Tali asked in English with French accent and Kelly smiled at her.

“Yeah…I guess.” Kelly said smiling as she used telekinesis to lift Tali’s chicken wing and brought it to her plate. Tali looked amazed.

“YOU GOT SUPER POWERS!” Tali exclaimed and rushed to hug her and Kelly laughed but saw Ziva’s and Tony’s stiffened postures and felt guilty for using magic.

“What does that mean?” Gibbs asked her a little confused and worried.

“Means that if I died there gonna be hell of a lot of people that want me dead and want to avenge my death…River is gonna have so much fun shooting people and even more torturing them. She’s the only woman to make a Dalek beg for mercy before she killed it. Queen!” Kelly said smiling with admiration.

“In other words, you don’t have to worry about me.” She said seriously and she tried to calm them down.

Gibbs stood up and left the dining room while Tony and Ziva run after him. It was too much for him. Magic, aliens, task forces and time travel it was all too much for him, too much!

Gibbs was rubbing his face and Tony and Ziva let a sigh.

“It’s unbelievable.” Tony mused and Ziva nodded.

“I mean aliens? Magic? Come on Gibbs! She must have created this entire disillusion to hide some traumatic stuff!” Ziva said seriously concerned and Gibbs nodded agreeing.

“But you saw the chicken wing!” Tony whispered-exclaimed and Ziva nodded agreeing with his too.

“Sometimes just seeing, doesn’t mean believing, Ziva. And no I don’t use those folklores to cover up traumatic events. I wish there was something this strong to make me forget shit I have gone through or seen. But there’s not. It’s cool if you don’t believe me. It’s alright. But I’m not crazy.” Kelly’s voice made everyone stare at her in shock. Her voice was sad and then walked back out of the kitchen into the living room gathered her stuff and walked out of the house and then teleported to her home in New Orleans the moment she made sure she wasn’t watched.

Gibbs rushed to stop her but he was too late.

At home she was drinking a lavender tea when Kol and Davina knocked on her door she had video called them and told them about dinner and how it went.

Kol and Davina hugged her tight and Kelly let a few tears run down her eyes.

“You have us, we understand weird. Besides, Hayley is throwing a New Years get together and wants us all there, for Hope’s sake. Furthermore, we are weird too and as my dear older sister says weird gotta stick together.” Kol said as they hugged her tight in a group hug…or family hug.

“I think it was girls got stick together.” Kelly said as she muffled by Kol’s pjs and Kol shushed her but squeezing her more.

The trio sat on her couch and Davina with Kol made her tell them how dinner went.

When she was done Davina was holding Kol down from going to Gibbs’ house to say some words…with his baseball bat.

“He’s human, Kol and until ten years ago the world was human dominant not…well supernatural dominant…maybe a little alien.” Davina said with a serious tone.

“It’s been ten years, D! How long could he want to adjust?” Kol exclaimed angrily and Kelly sighed.

“Sometimes they never get to adjust.” Davina said with a quiet tone and Kelly sighed as she crawled under her blanket, the one Amy Pond had bought her for Christmas when she was seventeen.

“What now?” Kelly mumbled and both of the newly weds sighed.

“You wait and see if he calls or comes to visit and apologize.” Davina said with a small sigh. Kelly chuckled humorlessly and hid under the blanket.

“He won’t. Gibbs doesn’t call.”

“You mean dad?” Davina asked her challengingly and she raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

“You haven’t called him dad yet?” Kol asked shocked and amazed but not in the right way.

Kelly said goodbye to them at 3 am as she fell asleep only to wake up at 6 am by her phone by her dad and she didn’t even bother she just put it under her pillow and turned around. She would go on ignoring his calls every day for three months as she was busy keeping track on the people that were healing from the vaccine and those who were dying from and why.

She was also talking with Alaric about joining the Salvatore Academy as a teacher, she didn’t want to fearing she would get discovered that she was both a Gemini witch and a Salvatore through Marissa’s bloodline and Valerie Tulle and Stefan Salvatore. She was in the school when a human now Damon Salvatore who did a double take and stopped her for a second.

“You won’t believe me but you look like my grandma!” Damon said and Kelly looked at him weird out.

“Rude!” Kelly commented annoyed and Damon laughed and apologized after introducing himself.

“Like the similarities are so eerily!” Damon exclaimed and Kelly smiled uncomfortable.

“Leave the poor girl alone!” Alaric called after them and Kelly nodded in thanks before she hurried away.

It was that day that Damon Salvatore figure out that his baby brother was a dad after all. He visited her in her hotel room and invited into dinner which she accepted deciding to give him a chance while avoiding her dad.

In the dinner Sarah Salvatore was there too hugging her and saying how they should have gotten together sooner causing Damon and Elena to demand explanations causing them to learn about aliens.

Damon was fascinated while Elena was concerned. As Kelly left Atlanta having gained more family than she had when she came she didn’t expect to see her dad being yelled at by Kol and Marcel.

“Marcel! Kol! What the fuck is going on?” Kelly yelled annoyed as she run up them.

“We found him breaking into your apartment!” Marcel yelled knowing fully well who he was but not caring. Davina told him what happened at dinner couple months ago and he wasn’t letting Kelly get hurt again by him.

“Gibbs, just go home. Marcel and Kol thank you for this but calm down you are causing a scene.” Kelly said tiredly and they stopped yelling at Gibbs as they stood protectively next to Kelly who was unloading her car.

“Are you talking the job?” Kol asked her intrigued.

“Nope. But Hope is in good hands also I reunited with cousin Sarah and Uncle Damon…well I met Uncle Damon….not reunited exactly…cool dude.” Kelly said and Kol breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good! Good! I’m so glad you’re staying!” Kol said as he hugged her tight and Kelly laughed as she hugged him back.

“Marcel, no hug?” She smirked and then Marcel picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed and hugged him back. They were ignoring Gibbs.

Gibbs was hurt to say the least.

“Look, Kelly, I’m sorry for what happened…”

“You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t nothing wrong, you just don’t get it. It’s okay. Not everything is meant to be understood by everyone.” Kelly said with a tired tone as she pushed passed him while caring her bags upstairs and Gibbs followed her along with Kol and Marcel.

“Yes I do, what Ziva said hurt you and I…”

“And you nothing. I get I overwhelmed you and that is on me that is why I thought it was better if I left and allowed you to think and understand.”

“Then why didn’t you pick up your phone for months now?” Gibbs asked with a hurt tone.

“Because, I don’t think you can accept what I’m doing for life. You view as the little girl you lost but I’m not that and I won’t pretend to be just for you. I understand you need time to adjust but it’s been ten years, surely you must have sat down and think about all the things that I have gone through because you read my file you know most of them.”

“I have but hearing you talk like it’s normal when it’s…”

“IT IS MY NORMAL!”

“Not normal…”

“Mr. Gibbs if you don’t accept her I have to suggest you leave my city immediately.” Marcel said in a serious, protective and threatening undertone in his voice as he walked in front of Kelly.

“Look, I forgive you but until you accept the bizarreness of my job then this can’t move along.” Kelly said from behind Marcel as she tried to move him away from Gibbs but he wouldn’t budge.

“We are not done here, Kelly.” Gibbs says with a determined tone as he walks away and Kelly shakes her head tiredly.

Kol hugs her protectively as Marcel closes the door mumbling some curse words.

“How is this going to end, Kels? You exposed us to a human…your dad…who by the way can’t accept us?” Marcel asked her in a parental tone and Kelly gulped. He was right.

“I really don’t know…I don’t think my relationship with him would ever recover.” Kelly said with a devastated tone as she looked lost at Marcel and her eyes watered.

She wasn’t sure she wanted her Gibbs to be her dad…she was used to not having such parental guardianship and learned to protect herself that Gibbs’ attempts to baby her annoys her to no end and Ziva’s comment did hurt.

Maybe it was better for Gibbs to remain with his honorary kids and leave her out of his life…things were calmer before…

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Should I make a 2nd chapter?
> 
> Tell me in your comments!


End file.
